Well this sucks?
by sleeplessdreamer236
Summary: Cameron expected a lot of things when coming back from her little "mission" during the summer, but this was definitely not one of them. Come on, who really expects to see their best friend's tongue down their "soulmate"'s throat? ZM/ZC
1. promo

**Hello readers of my stories,**

**I've been reading a lot of Fanfiction lately, and I suddenly got inspired to write some myself. Now this is just like a promo. So if you want me to turn it into a story you have to click the little green button on the bottom of the page and tell me. Don't just "subscribe" or anything because I'm sorry to say that I am a dense person sometimes and won't talk the hint. Uhh, what else? Oh yeah, Happy New Year by the way! I hope everyone is working hard on their New Year's resolution:D**

**Anyways, tell me if you want to read this story. **

**P.S. I might be making some one-shots on the side so keep your eyes open:P**

**P.P.S I don't know for sure if I'm like "coming back" in a sense, but I just might.**

**

* * *

**

It's weird how the worst things can happen in the best of moments. Nobody really expects something earth shattering is going to happen right before it happens.

So needless to say, Cameron Morgan wasn't expecting her first day back to go as it has gone. Now, Cameron isn't stupid- we all know that. But when imagining how her first day back from her "mission" was going to be like, this never crossed her mind.

Actually, it was quite amazingly inconvenient how she had thought of all the _other_ situations possible except this one.

This one was just impossibly ironic and totally, mindblowingly unimaginable.

Because really, on your first day back do you really expect to walk into your amazing school, ready to face all your friends, only to see that your best friend is kissing your supposed "soulmate"?

Well Cameron Morgan can tell you for a fact that, no. No you don't.

* * *

**Kay so I know this was short, but once again this is a PROMO.**

**So if you LIKE it, TELL me.**

**:P**

**Now don't be lazy and press the button.**

**Also, flames are TOTALLY welcomed, and actually encouraged. Like if I make a spelling mistake (a really bad one) don't be afraid to give me grief or anything like that:P**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cammie glanced behind her, but never stopped running. The only thing that she could make out was the burning flame of a car explosion. She wanted to cry of relief, but she didn't. Her plan would only work if the Circle bought it. Cammie felt her breath running short, but she couldn't stop. Her flight left in approximately ten minutes and if she were late her associate would leave her behind. She really couldn't push her luck; Henry had only agreed to help her since she had done him a favor a while back.

"Yes," She panted, seeing the helicopter ready for her arrival.

"Get in," The gruff voice of Henry Kells yelled to her before taking off.

She strapped herself up and looked out the window to stare at the scene a few yards to her right.

"Did they buy it?" He asked his strong voice breaking the silence.

"They have too," Was Cammie's only reply obviously signalizing that the conversation was over.

Even though Cammie didn't see it, the old man nodded his head once before resuming his act as the pilot.

Cammie waited a few days before returning to Gallagher and since she needed a place to stay decided to sleep in a motel just outside of Roseville. She needed to make sure that no one suspected that she was alive. She shivered just thinking about the horrible things they did to her when she was captured. The Chameleon would kill herself before she went back there.

"A horrible accident occurred a few days ago just outside of Ohio. A female driver swerved off the road just before the car exploded in flames. Police say that the driver was not able to escape the vehicle in time to save herself, therefore died in the flames." Cammie heard the lady on the news channel say.

She sighed content and went into the kitchen for some tea. It had been three whole months since she had last seen Gallagher. Three whole months since she had, had to leave her friends behind. Of course when she arrived they would be furious, that was to be expected, but how would they react afterwards? Would Zach welcome her back or would she be cast away? She wondered silently for a few more moments before deciding to pack up and go. Two days in a motel room was enough proof that the Circle wasn't after her. She wouldn't be standing there if they hadn't.

Cammie's blue eyes sadly stared out the window. She had to remind herself that people change in a few months. She was not the person that left the great doors of Gallagher Academy three months ago- far from it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cammie stared at the wall in front of her. Of course, this wasn't a challenge. She could scale it in a minute, but honestly she was having second thoughts about coming back. Cammie shook her head and started to climb the tall wall. Once landed on the ground, she checked her watch. It was about six, meaning that they would probably be eating dinner. She looked down at her outfit and almost grimaced at what she saw. Her uniform looked a little different from last year. It seemed that she had filled out over the last three months since her shirt was a little tighter around the bust area, therefore she couldn't do up her tie properly because the top button did not tie up without effectively choking her and her skirt was a little too short. In better words, she looked a little be like a slut/teenage rebel. But all that aside, it still felt good to be technically home, in the grounds of Gallagher.

The Chameleon thought about how she would enter the building and immediately remember a secret passage leading to the inside. Hopefully it was still open, but for some odd reason she couldn't remember were it led too. Normally she wouldn't dare to go through a passage were she didn't know where it was going, but this was different. She wasn't trying to enter a very hostile group trying to kidnap her. After about a minute of random walking she felt the end of the tunnel and quickly pushed it open.

"Shit" She mumbled under her breath at the blinding light. Her eyes quickly adjusted, but when they did she felt the urge to close them again. Eyes. Everywhere. On. Her.

"Cameron?" She heard the strong voice of her mother through the podium speakers.

"Cammie?"

"Cam?"

She heard the voices of her friends.

Cammie cleared her throat and walked out. "If you pretend nothing's wrong, then nothing is wrong," She kept chiding herself mentally.

The Chameleon stopped when she was directly in front of the podium and turned to face her fellow students. She wasn't surprised to see the faces of Blackthorne boys either. She had expected it quite frankly.

"Hello," Was her brilliant reply. She shrugged her shoulders and kept a poker face. "How's everyone doing?"

This of course caused chaos to start.

Questions were being thrown left and right, one of her classmates tried to hug her, but she dodged it.

"Everyone! Settle down!" Rachel Morgan yelled from the podium finally getting over her daughter's entrance. "Cameron, in my office. Now."

Cammie just nodded and headed for the food table to get an apple. She looked at her mother, bit into the apple, and then made her exit. The Chameleon tried not to think about how that totally wasn't how she planned her entrance to be like.

PUT SOMETHING HERE

"Cameron," Rachel greeted her daughter with a cautious tone.

"Mrs. Morgan," Cammie answered with the same tone of voice.

Rachel looked at her daughter. Granted that her appearance had changed over the time she was gone: she was taller, curvier, even more beautiful then the last time she had seen her, but the greatest difference was in her eyes, the innocence that was once very present in her eyes was gone. It was left with a spark of something new to her and a knowledge that came from the things that her daughter had obviously witnessed. Rachel Morgan tried to keep a poker face, but her little baby wasn't her little baby anymore. Cammie was so _hardened_.

Cammie was aware of the attention her mother was giving her, once it would have made her uncomfortable, now she easily ignored it. "Don't worry. I'm safe. The Circle won't bring danger here."

Rachel nodded.

"Now, I wish to come back, but if you refuse then I will gladly leave as swiftly as I left." Cammie continued.

Before Rachel could respond, Abigail and Joe walked in.

"Hey Squirt, you grew up on us," Abigail Morgan commented while getting a good look at her niece.

"Ms Morgan," Joe Solomon nodded at her.

Cammie just winked at Abby and said a polite hello to Joe.

"So are you going to let her back in?" Abby asked Rachel.

Rachel looked in deep thought. "Only if she tells us where exactly she's been for the last three months."

"Yeah, about that. You should get comfortable. It's going to take a while." Cammie said glancing towards the couch conveniently placed at the back of the room.

Abby grinned at her and sat down. Joe soon followed. Rachel glanced at her daughter before going to sit down.

"So, you all know that I left around three months ago. The first thing that I knew I had to do was to change my appearance so I used the cash I had been saving up and bought myself a disguise. I started with the leads I had and around two weeks later I found someone that could help me find the Circle. We got as far as blowing up one base camp before we were captured. My partner was killed after five days of torture. They tortured me for a week before I finally found an exit. I escaped and for about another week I was on the run. I was naïve to think I was safe, and because of that they caught me again. This time they kept me for longer and when I escaped it was harder. When I did escape I knew that the only thing that I could do was fake my death and come back here. So that's what I did, they currently have no idea that I am alive." Cammie explained pausing only a few times to make sure everyone was paying attention.

Rachel nodded. "Then you are welcomed back, but I have to warn the CIA, Cammie."

"NO," Cammie said abruptly. "You can't. There are traitors in the CIA, and I can't risk being caught again. I have extremely important information and they would eliminate me instantly if they knew I was alive, or try to gain the information that I have. Neither of these options are good ones."

Joe shook his head and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "She's right. Any information she has, has to stay here for the time being."

"Go back to your room Cammie. None of your stuff was moved, but you'll have to deal with Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Macey yourself. I really have to think about this," Rachel explained before opening her door.

Cammie was about to leave the office when her mother grabbed her and brought her into a hug. "I love you Kiddo," Her mother whispered in her ear. Cammie vaguely saw Abby wink at her once before she turned and started down the hall to her room.

It was good to be back home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for my weird updating. I'm not going to update this regularly anymore, or well I don't plan too.**

**I couldn't remember how do edit my chapters on Fanfiction, good thing that I remembered today though:D**

**Anyways, I wanted to ask you a question. Are my chapters too short? Because the longer they are the slower I update, but if the content in the chapters isn't good then tell me and I will make the chapters longer.**

**I hope that you like how the story is going, and for those of you who are expecting Zammie right away, I'm really sorry to disappoint you but that's only going to come a little bit later. For now it's more Zacey, but with a little cup of Zammie on the side:P**

**R&R 3**

**Chapter 3**

Cammie stood outside her dorm room door for about five minutes before opening it. Immediately she wished she hadn't. Macey was on the bed straddling Zach clad with what looked like a thong and a thin, lacy bra. Zach had nothing but a pear of boxers on. Both looked up surprised when she walked in. Cammie wished dearly that she could just disappear, but of course nothing happened and she was stuck staring at the unforgiving scene in front of her.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realize you were uh, busy," Cammie said quickly putting her hands up to cover her eyes.

"Cammie?" Macey asked breathless from her previous activities.

"I'll leave you two to uh, continue," Cammie responded while turning around and walking out of the room.

Macey turned to look down at Zach wide-eyed.

Just Cammie's luck that the moment she stepped out of her room, Bex and Liz would be walking by.

"Cammie?" Liz asked, her voice wavering.

Cammie looked at Liz for a long moment before cracking a small smile. "Hi Lizzy," Cammie answered gently.

Liz ran over to hug her. "Cammie! I've missed you so much," She mumbled into her shoulder, tears prickling her eyes, "I was so worried about you!"

"It's okay Liz, I'm back. I missed you too," Cammie assured her, still speaking in a gentle tone.

Cammie looked up at Bex, but her exotic, beautiful friend refused to meet her gaze.

"Bex?" Cammie asked, trying desperately to read her friend.

"What?" Bex demanded finally turning towards Cammie, looking at her with unforgiving eyes.

"Nothing," Cammie replied. She was stunned. Bex looked so _angry_ at her- not that she didn't have a right to be, but still. Cammie had never seen her that angry before. She wanted to erase the coldness in her once best friends eyes, but she knew it was useless. Her best friend's forgiveness would take a long time to get.

Bex's gaze tore away from Cammie as the door of their dorm swung open and a confused looking Goode stepped out.

"Uh, hello ladies," Zach said, not looking at Cammie.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" Liz asked oblivious to the way his shirt was done up poorly, Cammie guessed because he was in a hurry when putting it on, and to the way his jeans didn't look right, probably because he just threw them on.

"Macey wanted to uh, see me," Zach explained only glancing at Cammie for a fraction of a second.

Bex's gaze immediately shifted to Cammie. Liz's soon followed.

Cammie ignored the stares. "Can we go back into the room? Or is Macey still "getting ready"?" She asked quietly while looking up at him. She tried to read his face, and tried not to think about the way his eyes seemed to darken with confusion.

"I think that she's fine. Cammie, take a walk with me?" Zach asked meeting her gaze and nodding towards the empty hallway.

"Maybe later, Zach. I'm still really tired from traveling." She said while walking into her room.

She missed the accusing glance Liz gave Bex and the longing look Zach gave her when she left.

Macey was in the bathroom when Cammie walked in and she was actually grateful that she didn't have to face the other girl. But of course Macey was bound to come out at some point and when she did, she was surprised to see Cammie lying down in her bed with her ipod music blasting in her earphones. Macey walked over to the dirty blond and pulled an earphone out of her ear.

"Huh?" Cammie asked momentarily confused.

"What's wrong with you?" Macey demanded furiously.

"What?" Cammie asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't "what" me! Where have you been?" Macey asked harshly.

"Not here," Cammie answered before returning to her music.

"I know that! Cammie, look at me!" Macey said raising her voice, "Bex! Help me here!"

Bex immediately walked over to the two. "What's going on here?"

"She thinks she can _leave_ us for three damn months, not even keeping contact with us, and just waltz back in!" Macey replied furiously.

"No, I don't. But really Macey? I don't have to explain myself to you right now! Listen to me, I don't feel like I can talk to you right now without punching you in the face. I don't want to do that so. Back. Off." Cammie yelled at her loosing her cool composer.

Liz ran to the middle of the two and pushed them apart. "What's wrong with both of you? You used to be best friends!" She yelled.

"Used to be being the operative word," Macey said before storming out of the room.

Cammie didn't even flinch as the door slammed shut.

"Cammi-" Bex started, but was interrupted.

"Don't. I know that I left, and that I don't have a right to just come back in. I even expected everyone to change but Zach and Macey?" Cammie asked looking up at Bex with heartbroken eyes.

"You left Cammie. If you didn't want him to move on then you should never have left him in the first place." Bex replied while turning and leaving the same way Macey did- minus the door slamming.

Liz sat down on Cammie's bed. "I forgive you Cammie. Even if they don't." She said softly.

Cammie smiled half heartedly, but couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes. "I-I didn't mean to push everyone away like that."

Liz nodded and Cammie lay down. Liz lay down next to her so that she was spooning her. "I know, I love you Cam," She whispered softly in Cammie's ear.

Cammie snuggled into the spoon and was grateful for Liz's big heartedness.

**Please don't yell at me for making Bex and Macey unforgiving right now.**

**Now do me a favor and press the green little button on the the bottom of the page?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo my followers,**

**It has come to my attention that you guys think Macey is a **. Uhhhh, at the risk of souding stupid, what's a **? :S Lol. You guys make me laugh and your reviews are TOTALLY, COMPLETELY, AMAZINGLY, appreciated, but you know... it would be really nice to know what ** equals. xD**

**I hope there aren't too many mistakes in this chapter, and you should totally let me know by pressing that little green button at the bottom of the page.**

**OHH OHHH OHH!**

**Did anyone ever get the idea to remind me that I keep forgetting my disclaimer? xP Sorry for that people! I officially disclaim the characters in this story because I did not make them up. The brilliant Ally Carter did. :D **

**Read on my fellow grasshoppers xD**

**Chapter 4**

When Cammie woke up, she was distinctly aware of screaming. It took her a moment to figure out who it was, and was surprised to find out that it was actually her.

"Cammie! Cammie!" Liz was shaking her awake, desperately trying to see what was wrong with her friend.

Cammie abruptly stopped and put on a poker face, getting swiftly out of bed.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked looking worriedly at Cammie.

"I'm fine. Get dressed, since Macey and Bex obviously forgot to wake us up. It's already breakfast time." Cammie replied getting a good look around the room.

"No, they didn't forget to wake us up. They didn't sleep here last night," Liz said biting her lip. "About Zach and Mace-"

"Don't worry about it," Cammie said without looking at Liz.

Liz knew her friend well enough to know that Cammie would only talk when ready to talk, and obviously she still wasn't ready. She started to get ready and when she was done, Cammie and her descended to the dinning hall.

When they opened the doors to the dinning hall, everyone was quiet. Rachel Morgan looked up from her seat and sent each of them a warning glance.

"Nice of you to join us, ladies. Next time do remember to be on time," Mrs. Morgan warned while dapping her napkin on her lip.

Liz turned beat red while Cammie just nodded curtly. Cammie looked over and saw Jonas patting the seat next to him. Liz smiled gratefully and sat down, motioning for Cammie to do the same. When Cammie sat down she could feel all eyes on her, but she chose to ignore it by simply picking up her fork and eating quietly.

"How was everyone's sleep?" Liz asked innocently.

Awkward glances were shared, and Liz immediately blushed realizing what she had just implied, thus ending the not-even-started-conversation. Not another word was spoken until Cammie looked up and noticed Tina making a beeline towards their table.

"I heard that you and a Circle boy had a fling during your three months away, and that he betray you and handed you over to the Circle," Tina announced while sitting down.

"Wrong," Cammie answered curtly not even bothering to look her way.

"What about the fact that you were kidnapped _twice_ by the Circle?" Tina asked crossing her arms as if testing Cammie.

"Classified," Cammie answered once again with a curt tone.

"That obviously means that it did happen. What did they do to you? Torture? Did they threaten the people that you love the most?" Tina asked her voice overly dramatic.

Cammie ignored her.

"Come on, Cam. Did they put you in an electric chair? Did they beat you? Did the-"

"Shut up, Tina!" Cammie said harshly while pushing back her chair and standing up, "Do you know what it's like to be taken and having to wait days while your partner in the next room is tortured to death? To have to hear his screams through the walls, knowing that when they're done with him that _same_ amount of pain will be inflicted on you? No. No you don't, Tina. Look at this," Cammie said while pulling up her shirt to reveal a long, jagged, barely-healed scar, "Tina, you think that know what pain feels like? You think you know what torture feels like? Because I'm sorry to break it to you, but you don't. Nothing can prepare you for it because it's cruel, it's horrible, and honestly, the worst part isn't the pain. It's the look of satisfaction on _their_ face when you _try your hardest_ not to scream, but end up anyways."

Cammie didn't even notice that there wasn't a soul in the room talking making the hall deathly quiet. She gave a look of pure disgust at Tina and walked out.

Tina blink, speechless. The room was silent for a few moments before Liz spoke up.

"Don't question her anymore Tina. She doesn't have to explain to you what she did while she was gone. Please, don't push her," Liz said gently, yet firmly.

Tina just nodded.

"Why are you sticking up for her all the time?" Bex demanded trying to figure out the cause of her friend's forgiveness.

"Because she doesn't deserve for us to shun her like all of you guys are. She left to get answers, okay, I get why you are mad that she didn't take you with her, but Cammie only wanted to protect us. Am I the only one that saw that scar? Am I the only one who's thinking about how she must have felt? Come on Jonas," Liz said while getting up and motioning towards the door.

But Jonas didn't stand up with her.

Liz searched his eyes desperately. "Jonas?"

"Liz, I-I I'm not coming," He said trying not to meet her gaze.

The look Liz gave Jonas could only be described as betrayed and heartbroken.

"I-I'm sorry," Jonas whispered.

"Don't bother," Liz said trying hard not to let her voice crack, but failing miserably. She then walked swiftly out of the dinning hall, not once turning back to look at Jonas' deflated face.

**I know you guys are all looking at the screen right now with this face -_- , but I HADDD to. Just Jonas being not as supportive added to the story in it's own way and you guys can disagree with me all you want, BUUTTT I'm sorry to say this is how I wanted it. Of course I was heartbroken when I did this, but come on. Lizzy needs a little flavor too. It can't only be about Cammie. xD**

**This was more of a fill-you-in-on-everyone's-feelings-sorta chapter. **

**Now press the button on the bottom of the page and tell me how YOU feel xD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry you guys! I haven't updated in a while. It's just that I've been sort of caught up with friends this week because I'm going back to school on MondayxD**

**Anyways, read and review?**

**Chapter 5**

The next few days could only be described as awkward. When Cammie and Liz were in the room, Bex and Macey weren't. The only time they were ever in the room at the same time was when they were sleeping, and that only applied when Bex and Macey slept in said room. But all that came to a brutal halt when Cammie realized that she had P.E. with both Macey and Bex. This of course dismayed her yet at the same time, made her content. At least she could kick their butts.

Then she read that a certain Goode was going to be in this class too, and all previous feelings of contentment vanished.

Just like that.

"Class, settle down!" The P.E. teacher yelled. "You'll be practicing sparring today so partner up!"

The students were about to find their partners when the teacher stopped them.

"Never mind. I'll make the partners myself, this way it will be more interesting," She explained.

Cammie tried not to groan.

"McHenry and Walters, Baxter and Newman, Rodriquez and Mason, Morgan and Goode," The teacher continued down the list of names, but Cammie was too absorbed in the fact that she had to fight with Zach to care.

She walked over to a mat and faced him, somehow knowing that he would follow without any beckoning needed.

"Ready?" Zach asked positioning himself.

Cammie nodded and started to circle him.

Zach watched her movement, not missing anything. They continued like this until Zach finally threw a punch aiming at her stomach. Cammie quickly grabbed his arm and using the momentum tried to side kick him in the face. Zach ducked right before he was hit and kicked at her leg, making Cammie fall. As quickly as she had fallen, she was up and lunging at him. Both of them tumbled onto the mat with Cammie straddling him.

"You learned some new tricks when you were gone," Zach commented smirking.

"Don't be jealous Zach. I'm sure that you'll catch up to my superior skills," Cammie teased forgetting the previous tension.

Zach promptly flipped them so he was on top.

"Some superior skills you have Cammie," Zach replied while raising an eyebrow.

Cammie grunted in response and tried not to cringe at the fact he didn't use her nickname obviously due to the fact he still hadn't forgave her leaving him.

"What? Can't find a comeback?" Zach asked still teasing her.

"Again," Was all Cammie said abruptly. She hated loosing.

Zach got up and Cammie couldn't help but notice his smirk widen.

This time Cammie was the first to strike, taking Zach of guard. She faked a punch to his face promptly dropping and kicking his legs out from under him. He fell, but at the last minute managed to grab Cammie and bring her down with him in a chokehold. She quickly tried to get out of his grasp, but after several minutes of struggling she went limp. Zach wondered for a second if he had choked her into unconsciousness when Cammie sprang out of his grasp, successfully getting up and placing a knee on his chest stopping him from moving.

Cammie smirked. "How's it going down there, Goode?" Cammie taunted.

"Ha. Ha. Let me up," Zach said while rolling his eyes. As it happens, Goode didn't like loosing either.

Cammie let him up and laughed.

Zach felt his mask go up. Her laugh made old memories of them resurface, and he couldn't let that happen. He was with Macey now.

"What?" Cammie asked seeing his walls go up. She vaguely wondered if she had crossed a line.

"Nothing, we should get back to practicing." Zach replied while positioning himself.

Cammie bit her lip, but said nothing. She positioned herself and they resumed their sparring.

"Look. Cammie about me and Macey," Zach started.

"Don't. You said it yourself we should be practicing right now," Cammie interrupted.

"Yeah, but we really should talk about this," Zach explained dodging her attacks.

"There's nothing to talk about," Cammie replied while landing a punch in his side.

"That's not true," Zach said, landing a kick to her thigh.

"It is. I left and you obviously didn't wait for me. I get it," Cammie lied grabbing his arms and flipping him.

"Can you let me explain though?" Zach asked while rolling over to avoid being kicked in the ribs.

"Zach, there's nothing to explain!" Cammie answered roughly. Zach kicked her legs from under her.

"You and me both know that that's bullshit," Zach managed to mumble from being choked by Cammie.

"You know what's bullshit? This whole "you trying to explain things to me". Zach, I don't want to know," Cammie said while glaring at him when he got out of her choke hold.

"Cammie-"

"Not now." Cammie yelled at him stopping their previous sparring.

Both of them were vaguely aware of the rest of their classmate's silence. The class had stopped everything they were doing once Cammie and Zach had started raising their voices.

"Then when?" Zach yelled back finally loosing his patience.

"I don't know!" Cammie whispered harshly.

"Tell me when you do," Zach said glaring at her.

All Cammie could read in his eyes was fury. Pure fury. She tried not to recoil.

Zach gave her one last glaring look before walking out of the room at the exact time the bell rang.

Cammie tried not to notice how Macey followed after him or how Bex was staring at her.

"What?" Cammie asked whirling around to face Bex finally giving in.

"Why'd you come back, Cam?" Bex demanded glaring at the girl in front of her.

Cammie just glared back at her.

Bex shook her head and walked out the same door Macey had.

Cammie stormed out of gymnasium. She went to the one place she was sure to find Liz. When she walked into the lab, Liz looked up.

"What happened?" Liz asked noticing the look on her friends face.

"Nothing. Can I just watch whatever experiment you're doing right now?" Cammie questioned trying not to spill angry tears. She had only let Liz see her emotions in the time that she had come back and was still fighting the side of her that would always want to keep her emotions in.

"Come here and put some glasses on," Liz said before turning towards her experiment.

Cammie gave her a small smile, but Liz didn't notice since she had her back to her. Cammie couldn't help but feel protective and glad that Lizzy was her friend. She lucked out on her.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Liz asked not turning around.

Cammie quickly shuffled over to her.

"I love you," Cammie mumbled without turning to watch Liz's reaction.

She missed the wide grin that appeared on the other girl's face.


	7. Chapter 6

**I know, this is painfully short. I don't even like it. But it's a filler so bare with me.**

**OHH and in response for those who asked me if this was going to be a Liz/Cammie story. NOO. NOO WAY. xD I don't know where you got that idea, but NO. **

**NO.**

**NO.**

**NO.**

**NO.**

**My god, you almost made me have a heart attack. THEY ARE _FRIENDS_. Really really (best of the best) FRIENDS. People, at the top of the page it specifically says Cameron M. & Zachary G. Calm yourselves. **

**Anyways read and review. Chapter 7 will probably come by tomorrow or something.**

**Chapter 6**

When Cammie entered her dorm she wasn't surprised to see Macey and Zach cuddling on Macey's bed, Bex and Grant talking on the floor, and Jonas on his laptop. Cammie tried hard not to make a gagging noise at the couples.

"I don't understand what I did wrong! Normally magnetic compounds don't blow up when mixed in carbon dioxide," Liz said, her face scrunched up in confusion while walking into the room.

"Oh, uh, hi everyone," Liz said backtracking. Not once did she make eye contact with Jonas.

No one responded.

Cammie snorted.

Liz huffed and plopped down on her bed.

Cammie took out her ipod. She played the song Candy Shop by 50 cents and turned up the volume while placing herself on her bed. This was short lived since the moment she sat down there was a knock to the door.

Bex went to answer it.

"Ms Baxter, is Ms Morgan there?" Joe Solomon asked.

Cammie got up and walked to the door. "Yeah?"

"Your mother wants to speak to you," Solomon explained.

Cammie nodded and wordlessly followed him to her mother's office.

"Hey kiddo," Rachel said while greeting her daughter.

"Hey," Cammie replied while sitting down comfortably on her mother's couch, "What's up?"

"Look Cammie, you have to promise me that nobody's in danger here," Rachel started, "because I'm not going to tell the CIA about you yet."

"Relax. They bought. If they hadn't I wouldn't be here right now, talking to you," Cammie explained.

Rachel nodded, but still looked very thoughtful.

"Squirt!" Abby greeted from opening the door to the office.

Cammie rolled her eyes.

"How do you like CoveOps?" Abby asked plopping down on the couch next to her.

"It's great, but next time try not to forget one of your students in town," Cammie replied winking at her.

"Will do," Abby said nodding her head appreciatively.

Joe Solomon shook his head.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So is there any other reason why I'm here right now?" Cammie asked surveying the room.

"You can't tell anyone," Rachel said.

"Tell anyone what?" Cammie asked confused.

"About not telling the CIA. Not reporting you Cammie. If anyone were to find out, you and I would be in big trouble," Rachel explained.

Cammie nodded, "I know."

"Also, you won't be coming into town without a disguise on," Mr. Solomon said while pacing around the room and then looking out the window of the office. Months ago Cammie would have thought that he was just observing the scenery, but now Cammie knew better. Joe Solomon was making sure they weren't being recorded or watched.

"And for me not to draw attention to the fact I will no longer be joining my fellow classmates on town days, I have to fake something. Right?" Cammie guessed raising an eyebrow.

"Precisely," Mr. Solomon answered.

Cammie nodded in response. The room fell into a comfortable silence.

"What if somebody guesses?" Cammie asked suddenly, looking up at her mother.

"They won't," Rachel replied smoothly.

Once that would have made Cammie wonder, now all she did was smirk.

"So, how's life with the pals?" Abby asked winking.

Rachel shot her a look.

"Really? Have you really not noticed?" Cammie questioned while giving her a look.

"Right, well then never mind," Abby said crossing her legs and leaning back against the couch.

Cammie tried not to snort.

"Well, I guess you can go now if you want," Rachel said while sighing. "There's not much more to talk about."

Cammie shrugged her shoulders and got up. Leaving the room she turned around and looked at her mother right in the eyes. "Oh and thanks, thanks for not telling."

Rachel winked at her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey readers!**

**So, I know I said YESTERDAY, but, uh, surprise! I thought today would be better?**

**...**

**that sounds like a horrible excuse and it is, but it was my first day back to school yesterday. It's funny how teachers say to relax till after the break and then AFTER THE BREAK they give you a shit load of homework.**

**Freaking hilarious.**

**ANYWAYS, here's the chapter. I know that lately my chapters have been really sad and serious, but there will be fluff at some points. :)**

**I love you guys! So thank you for all your amazing reviews!**

**3 3**

**READ AND REVIEW?**

**Chapter 7**

The week passed more or less quickly, but when town day came Cammie had her whole story planned out. She had "woman" cramps or time of month cramps that she had to "tend" too. Cammie was fairly certain that no one would question her and she really wasn't surprised to find out that she was right. Not even perceptive Lizzy doubted her for a second and Macey and Bex didn't seem to care at all so Cammie was pretty much good to go.

"Have fun and bring me back some chocolate. Oh, and ice cream. Don't forget the ice cream," Cammie said while making a goofy face. "I'm really in the mood for ice cream."

Liz giggled. She loved it when Cammie loosened up around her. It proved to her that the Cammie she knew was still there. "Yeah, yeah!" She replied while rolling her eyes.

Cammie winked.

Liz started walking down the stairs towards the van that would take her into town. Cammie followed after her. They conversed comfortably until they got to the van where Jonas came up behind Liz. Cammie made a not so subtle head movement in his direction making Liz immediately turn her head.

"Uh, hi Jonas," Liz said somewhat coldly, trying to mask her previous surprise.

"Hi Liz. Do you… maybe want to ride in the same van as me?" Jonas asked timidly.

"Why? You couldn't get a ride with them?" She said looking past him for a moment to see where Macey and Bex had gone.

"Well, I could have, but I wanted to ride with you," Jonas mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Liz stared back at him in surprise.

Cammie waited for her response.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After what seemed long enough, Cammie nudged her friend.

"Oh!" She said surprised and then again more softly, "Well then, okay."

Jonas sent her a relieved smile.

Liz smiled back softly.

Jonas took her arm and steered her towards the inside of the van. "Bye Cammie," He said before getting in himself.

Cammie tried to mask her grin, but failed. She couldn't help but smile the whole way up the driveway either; they were just too cute together.

"You're looking very happy for someone having "lady" cramps," A voice commented from behind her.

Cammie automatically froze. She had become all to familiar with that voice.

"Cammie?" The voice asked teasingly.

"What are you doing here, Zach?" Cammie demanded whirling around to face him.

"I'm not feeling to well either," Zach explained shrugging his shoulders innocently. She didn't miss the wink he gave her.

Cammie silently fumed.

"Well, then you better go rest up if you don't feel well," Cammie said obviously trying to get rid of him.

"Naw, I don't feel like it," Zach replied smirking at her.

"Well, then you should leave me alone because I don't want to get whatever you have," Cammie said again putting a lot of emphasis on the well.

Zach's smirk just widened in response.

Cammie had the sudden urge to pull his teeth out one by one in the most painful way possible, instead she just gave him the finger and walked off.

After a few minutes of walking she suddenly stopped.

"Zach. Stop. Following. Me." Cammie demanded through clenched teeth.

"You want to talk? That's a great idea," Zach said ignoring her previous statement, "I think we need to talk too."

"Is this why you stayed? So that we could talk?" Cammie asked glaring at him undeniably aggravated.

"Look, Cammie," He said becoming serious, "We really do need to talk and don't care if I have to lock us into a supply closet to get us to talk."

Cammie just stared at him, exasperated. "Ugh, fine," Cammie said before walking off.

Zach followed without muttering a word and didn't even comment when she opened a secret passage and sat down. Zach sat down across from her and crossed his arms leaning his head on the wall.

"Don't get comfortable, we won't be here for long anyways," Cammie said glaring at him.

He was surprised she hadn't drilled a hole through this forehead by now.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"About me an Macey. Do you mind?" Zach said. He resisted the urge to groan that was not smooth, at all.

Cammie blinked. What kind of question was that? "Do I mind that my supposedly best friend is dating my boyfriend? Who broke up with me, by the way, without ever telling me? Zach, how I am suppose to answer that question?" Cammie asked giving him a look.

"So you do mind?" Zach questioned.

"A bit, I guess. It probably is most definitely a maybe," Cammie said refusing to look at him.

Zach smirked.

"Uh, you're such a dumbass," Cammie yelled at him looking up at him.

Zach was surprised to see the tears in her eyes.

"What kind of a person are you exactly?" Cammie asked, "Who goes after a girl's best friend when she's away?"

"Who leaves her boyfriend and best friends behind without a second glance?" Zach retorted.

"The kind that have very scary and horrible people after them!" Cammie sneered at him.

"We could have protected you!" Zach said finally glaring back.

"And died in the process? Not an option!" Cammie yelled back.

"Why are you so selfish? You know what? I'm happy I'm with Macey, she can spare me the drama!" Zach shouted at her.

Cammie slapped him in the face and ran off.

Zach stared at the space Cammie had just been occupying and carefully touched his cheek. He didn't need Cammie, and was grateful that the rest of the time the school was away, Cammie made like a chameleon and hid. Zach didn't ever want to see Cameron again; his Gallagher girl had left a lone time ago.

**Click the little button? Make my day?**


	9. Chapter 8

**This was more of a filler chapter. So, yeah. Fill yourselves with this filler... xP **

**Uh, take this as a more fluffy chapter because the last one was very heavy. I hope that you all forgive me though! To GallagerGirl459, I'm sorry if my story doesn't please you, but I'm not going to change my story just being it isn't up to your standards. I appreciate your review, and will take what you said into consideration, but will not change my story. Sorry. Oh and this story changed to T when one of my reviewers kindly told me that it should be rated T instead of K.**

**Also to Meliah, 1. Why do you never log in? :) And 2. Thank you for your "sticking up to me" I appreciate it very much. :D**

**ALLSSSOOO to glamourousbabe3, this fast enough for you:P**

**Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter so READ AND REVIEW?**

**Chapter 8**

Cammie sat quietly in class, thinking to herself. She hadn't talk to Zach in about three days. She thought that leaving him would be hardest thing she would ever have to face, then when coming back she thought that facing him would be the hardest thing she'd have to face, but seeing him with her best friend knowing that he hated her was the definitely harder then all the rest.

Cammie was snapped out of her musing when Abby walked into the CoveOps. She backtracked wait- no make that Abby and five other adults.

"Here are five of your teachers. You have nine minutes to identify all of them," Abby said while crossing her arms and resting her hip on the desk.

"When do we start?" Anna asked while looking confused.

"40 seconds ago," Abby replied while fixing her with a stare.

Anna went bright red.

After five minutes, Cammie yawned and leaned back in her chair.

"Ms. Morgan? Are you aware that you are wasting time?" Abby asked arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Nope, I've got another four minutes and twenty-nine seconds to spare," Cammie replied smirking.

"Don't get cocky Morgan, it'll get you killed," Abby shot back at her, but Cammie could see the grin that she was hiding.

Cammie just shrugged.

"Okay. Since you feel as though you have successfully completed your assignment. Why don't you tell me who teacher number one is?" Abby asked gesturing to the adult to her right.

"It's professor Smith," Cammie answered without even blinking.

Abby gestured for teacher number one to reveal himself or herself. Cammie was met with the amused stare of Mr. Smith.

"Well done Ms. Morgan," Abby commented.

Cammie silently waited till the end of the class. Everyone had done well and very few mistakes were made.

"Very good class, but not good enough. In the field, if you get a cover wrong it could have deathly consequences and next week I hope that all of you pass this test," Abby told the class, her face was one of pure seriousness. "CoveOps class will have a test or expedition, whatever you want to call it, tonight so be ready in the costume room at a quarter to five. I will not accept tardiness so if any one of you is late, you will be immediately excused from this expedition."

Cammie could feel the excitement of the class and wanted to grin, but decided against it. Tonight was going to be interesting.

"Class dismissed," Abby said glancing around the room just as the bell rang.

Cammie got out of her chair and glanced around. Blackthorne boys and Gallagher girls were socializing, every one of them talking about tonight. Cammie suppressed a chuckle, but abruptly stopped when she realized that Zach was looking at her.

Macey tugged him in for a hug and he eagerly wrapped his arms around her. Zach managed to never stop looking at her.

She, not wanting to stay around and find out what the hell was wrong with him, walked swiftly out the door and into a secret passage. There she just sat down and stared at the wall in front of her. She was so drowned out in her thoughts she didn't even here the secret passage door opening.

"I'm sorry," Zach mumbled, sitting next to her.

"What?" Cammie asked looking at him confused.

"I'm sorry," Zach said a little louder.

Cammie looked at him in surprised.

"I was harsh and those words should never have come out of my mouth. They weren't true anyways," Zach explained looking down at his hands.

"Yeah they were, and I'm sorry too. I left and you moved on, I should have expected it." Cammie replied honestly. Zach was being so un-Zach like.

Zach nodded but was silent.

"I don't hate you," Cammie blurted out as if that was what Zach was thinking of.

"I never thought you did. I'm too delicious to hate," Zach responded, smirking.

"You have got to get over yourself, Goode," Cammie said rolling her eyes.

"Not possible," Zach replied still smirking.

Cammie snorted, but was glad. They fell into a comfortable silence and then Zach got up.

"Macey's probably expecting me," Zach said scratching the back of his head.

Cammie nodded while standing up also. "Thanks Zach," Cammie said looking up at him. They were a safe distance apart, she noticed so that they never touched.

"For what?" He asked looking confused.

"For apologizing. Your ego must have really suffered," Cammie replied, teasing him slightly.

"Don't worry, my ego will be back to normal in no time. Look at me," He teased smirking again.

Cammie just shook her head.

Zach gave her a little wave and walked out.

Cammie tried not to stare at his back the whole time he was leaving. She had a feeling that nothing was going to be like it had been before, but yet was content that things were at least getting a bit better. She sighed. Cammie really didn't want to go to the CoveOps assignment that night, but something told her it would be interesting.

**I know it's short, but you'll live. Right?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey readers!  
Sorry for the late update, but school is tough :(**

**I really love you guys though and I hope that you stick with me!**

**I officially disclaim this story to all people that I need tooxP **

**Chapter 9**

Cammie missed a lot of things about her old life, the one that she left behind the moment she walked out of Gallagher's front door, but the one thing she missed the most was being able to walk outside without a disguise on. So of course when earlier that day, Abby told the class that they would be going to town for a CoveOps assignment, she knew right away that it involved disguises. She was probably the only one to figure that out because when looking around, she could see a half a dozen Gallagher girls running around trying to figure out what to wear.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Eva asked her while waiting for Macey to decide what she should wear.

"Nope," Cammie replied not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.  
"Aren't you coming?" Eva asked.

"Yep," Cammie answered once again.

This was basically the end of the conversation. Cammie was actually glad since she was in a very interesting part of her book. She was happy to be able to read in peace. That is of course until Liz walked over.

"Cam? Aren't you going to get dressed?" Liz asked while sitting down on her bed.

Cammie fought the urge to groan and shook her head.

Liz shrugged and lay down.

Cammie looked down at her, eyebrows raised.

"I'm too lazy to move," Liz explained before shutting her eyes.

Cammie rolled her eyes and got up. She was a little disappointed that since Liz wasn't in the CoveOps class, she wasn't coming, but was still glad her friend got to rest. Cammie looked down as her watch started beeping and she immediately headed towards the disguise room. The Chameleon sat down and waited for her classmates to show up.

When everyone was assembled, Abby walked out of the disguise room. She looked at the girls in front of her and scowled.

"You do realize that you will be wearing disguises?" Abby asked looking at the girls in front of her.

Some of the boys snickered.

The girls just looked at her in shock while Cam just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Abby said shaking her head, "The assignment tonight will proceed as following, just like your first assignment last year, the girls will be in cover while the boys try and spot them. The winning team will get to have a day free of classes next week."

Bex grinned at Macey, but felt a pang in her heart. Last year she had been partnered up with Cammie. She hated to admit it to herself, but she missed Cammie… a lot. Shaking her head, she went over to Macey.

Everyone got to work and after everyone was set, the class piled into the vans and all to soon they reached the town.

Cammie got out and, making like a chameleon, faded into the crowd. She stopped at a nice looking café and quickly changed into her cover. She looked at the short denim shorts, the t-shirt, and cardigan in front of her. Then, she looked at the red wig and green contacts she had. Cammie tried not to sigh, not such an interesting cover. She was sad, she really wanted her other cover. Nobody would have thought of a homeless man, but sadly she didn't find what she was looking for and had to settle for this.

After she was changed, Cammie looked in her mirror and applied her make up and fake nose. She grinned at the results. Pushing the limits, she decided to add freckles at the last minute.

She looked at her watch and sighed. Cammie better get going or it would seem as she was cheating. She walked out and started down the street, smiling broadly and humming to herself. Cammie noticed Grant walking towards her and kept cool. She looked him up and down letting out a whistle.

"Hay," She said grinning and adopting a southern accent.

"Uh, hey," Grant said distractedly. He quickly backtracked, wait a second- this girl was hot!

"You knew here or somethin'? I've never seen you at school? Roseville high school?" She asked looking at him and giving him a small wink.

He shook his head. "No, I'm actually at Gallagher right now. Sort of like an exchange," He said looking her over. "Since when do Roseville citizens have accents?" He asked carelessly.

"Since they just moved from Minnesota," She replied easily. Cammie could tell he was worried Bex was going to see.

"Look, I have to go. Uh, bye," Grant said quickly before turning and walking in the direction of a girl- oh wait. The girl was Eva.

Cammie walked away smoothly and continued down the street.

"Miss Eva has been compromised," Abby's voice rang out in her Comm.

Cammie ignored it and went to buy herself an ice cream.

"Hey there," She heard a voice say behind her. Cammie wanted to turn around and smack the guy, but decided not too. That would completely blow her cover. So instead, she turned around and smiled coyly at Zach.

"Hello," She answered.

"I'm Zach," He said smirking and nodding his head at her.

"I'm Caitlyn," She replied, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

"That's a pretty name, Caitlyn," He commented while paying for her ice cream before she could protest.

"Thank you, I'm told it fits me perfectly," She said grinning slyly at him.

He chuckled.

"So, what is a guy like you doing 'round here?" She asked. "I've never seen you at school before."

"Yeah, I go to Blackthorn, but my school is doing an exchange with Gallagher," He explained.

She rolled her eyes. "You prolly got a rich girlfriend? Right?" She asked scrunching up her nose.

He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh! I didn't mean that… I meant, well…" She expertly faked blushed.

He shook his head. "No, actually, I'm lucky. She's really nice and sweet. I really like her." He said correcting her.

"Oh," She could hear her heart break, piece by piece, but stuck to her cover anyways.

"Sorry, but I have to go now," He said while walking towards Macey, who was still in her cover.

She watched him go compromise her, but couldn't help feel sad. He really did like her. Cammie sighed and walked towards the park. Zach was obviously over her.

"Miss Macey has been compromised. Seems like the boys are winning girls," Abby spoke cheerily into the Comms.

Cammie didn't even hear Abby and sat down on a park bench, just staring at the pond in front of her. Her mind kept flashing back to all her precious moments with Zach.

Cammie wasn't aware how much time she spent on that bench, just staring at the pond in front of her reliving those moments they shared, holding back tears at the thought of finally losing him, but soon she heard Abby telling the boys they had one more girl to find and she realized that she had to pull it together. The Chameleon turned away from the pond and walked down the street, never once looking back. If Zach was going to move on, then she was going to try to too. The past wass the past and all spies know there is no other way to survive then living in the present.

**Next chapter will definitely have Zammie. REALLY REALLY CERTAINLY.**

**;D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yo, I'm thinking of doing an weekly update. xD**

**Hope you guys don't mind! I realized that this was a pretty long chapter so I hope that you enjoy! For those of you who want to kill me, I'm very sorry! I'm not going to give you excuses because I realize that they are annoying and unnecessary. You are all darlings for reading my story and sticking with me. I enjoy the love. I hope that you all realize that I really love you guys. You can be so funny at times, it's truly amazing.**

**Disclaimer: To anyone I need to disclaim things too, I disclaim them to you.**

**R&R**

**Chapter 10**

Zach stared at Cammie from across the room. She put beautiful to shame, that was for sure. But there was still something completely distant about her. They hadn't talked for weeks, and he didn't understand why. It seemed as though she was ignoring him for some unknown reason.

His eyes then wandered to Macey. She was gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, but could never compare to Cammie. Zach wondered why he chose her, and the only thing that could come to mind was that she was safe. They would never get serious- he knew that for a fact, but yet they still were exclusive and loved each other. He sighed. Actually, she was perfect for him.

Cammie tried not to face Zach, she knew he was looking at her, but she refused to meet his gaze. She had to move on, she couldn't hold on to him forever.

"Cammie, do you want me to help you with that Biology assignment?" Liz asked chewing a piece of broccoli.

Cammie just blinked at her.

"Let me rephrase that, do you want me to do the Biology assignment that is due tomorrow which was given out a week ago with you?" Liz said reminding her.

"Uh, yes please," Cammie replied grinning smugly.

Liz shook her head.

"It's really not that hard," Jonas said while steeling a potato from Liz.

Cammie nodded even though she felt like screaming. Zach was still looking at her.

"Why do you think he's looking at you?" Liz asked, seeing the discomfort in her friend's eyes.

"Beats me, but it's really bugging me," Cammie answered exasperated.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that it's because you've been ignoring him the past week and a half," Jonas said giving her a look.

Liz snorted.

"Haha. You're hilarious Jonas," Cammie replied sarcastically.

Jonas chuckled, but abruptly stopped.

Liz just stared at the person walking towards their table.

"Shit," Cammie muttered under her breath, knowing who was coming over.

"Cammie, I think we need to talk," Zach said.

Cammie could have sworn his eyes were drilling holes into the back of her head. "We do?" Cammie asked, acting stupid.

"Yes," Was all Zach replied before walking out the door.

Cammie sighed, but complied anyway.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Zach asked when they had entered a quiet and secluded location.

"I haven't been avoiding you," Cammie said dodging the question.

Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Well I have, but that's none of your business," She admitted.

"It's none of my business to know why you have been ignoring me?" He asked, eyebrows still raised.

Cammie didn't answer.

"Is it that hard for you to just answer me?" He questioned aggravated.

"It sucks finally being the one out of the loop doesn't it?" She sneered.

"Is this what this is about? You're angry with me because I didn't give you the information you wanted three months ago? Way to hold a grudge. What if I didn't have that information and honestly, what does it matter now? You obviously got the answers you wanted so badly!" Zach said, clearly exasperated.

"Oh get over it will you! I left, I came back. Who's the one holding the grudge Zach? And the only reason I'm not telling you why I'm ignoring is because it does not concern you!" Cammie replied, glaring at him.

"Again! It concerns me because, if you hadn't noticed, _I'm_ the one you are ignoring!" Zach yelled at her.

"UGH!" She yelled back at him, taking a step closer to him and started to poke him in the chest. "You." Poke "Are." Poke. "So." Poke. "Aggravating!" Push.

Zach grabbed her hand and put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her against the wall. "What did I do wrong?" He asked pleading. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Because _I _need to move on," She whispered staring at the ground. "I can't keep loving you."

Zach stared at her shocked.

"You've moved on, and now it's my turn. Honestly, one of the reasons I came back was to be with you. I was so scared about how you were going to react when I came back, and I was devastated when I realized you moved on. Remember that CoveOps assignment? I was the girl that you bought the ice cream for. I was the girl that you talked about Macey too. I heard what you said about her, the way you said you really liked her. It broke my heart and made me realize that you really have moved on. I can't keep thinking about you anymore, it's not fair to me. I can't love someone who's in a relationship. I can't get my hopes up, and wake up one day realizing that what I hope for is never going to happen," Cammie said, her voice breaking at the end. She broke out of Zach's grip and shuffled away from him.

Zach stared at her for a long time.

"Camm-"

"Cameron Morgan?" A powerful voice asked bursting into the room.

"Depends, who's asking?" Cammie replied after a moment.

Zach saw her mask go up immediately.

"You have to come with me," He said gesturing for her to follow him. "Any resistance will result in severe consequences."

"What's going on?" Zach demanded.

"That is none of your concern," The man said.

"Then at least tell me!" Cammie said backing away from him.

"I'm from the CIA. Cameron, you've been secretly hiding at Gallagher for three months now. Your stay was unauthorized. We just want to ask you a couple of questions," The man said while grabbing her arm.

Cammie tried to pull away, but was forcefully pushed out of the room. Cuffs were attached to her wrists.

Students in the hall stopped what they were doing and stared at the scene in front of them. Some whispered to each other, but most had a look of confusion on their face.

Cammie caught the look of sorry in Tina's eyes and ignored her. Her poker face never wavered.

"Cammie? Cammie!" Liz yelled, running up to them.

"Please step back," The man said.

"What's going on?" Liz asked Cammie, completely ignoring the man.

"Nothing, I'm going to be fine. It's okay Liz," Cammie replied trying to reassure the panicked girl in front of her.

Liz nodded while stepping back and allowing them to pass. She knew she couldn't do anything.

Jonas wrapped a comforting arm around her, glancing at the backs of the men holding Cammie.

When they reached the van that was going to take Cammie to the headquarters she looked up at the woman standing in front of it.

"Cameron Morgan, you have now been officially detained by the CIA. Any resistance will be used against you," The woman said.

The van started and soon they had exited the grounds of Gallagher Academy.

Cammie didn't even look back once. She didn't even care that the CIA had compromised her. All she could think about was the Circle and what they were going to do with her when they captured her.

The Chameleon knew the moment the man had grabbed her that her time was up.

**Review? Click the little green button? **


	12. Chapter 11

**As promised a chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy itt :D**

**Oh and click the BLUE button. I'm retarded xD**

**Disclaimer to everyone I need to ;)**

**Chapter 11**

"Where have you been to for the last three months?"

"Here and there"

"How long have you been hiding at the Gallagher Academy?"

"I've been hiding?"

"Are you going to answer the questions Miss Morgan?"

"Haven't I?"

Cammie gazed at the man sitting in front of her. He was had brown hair, blue eyes, and was 32 years old. The man ran his fingers through his hair in agitation.

"The more you avoid the questions, the more we suspect you are hiding something," He said while meeting her gaze head on.

"I'm not avoiding anything," She replied shrugging.

"That's not what it seems like," He said giving her look.

"Well I'm not," She said.

"Then why didn't you report back to the CIA when you returned to Gallagher?" He demanded.

"Mr. Kelsey," She replied glancing at down at his name tag for a fraction of a second, "Do you know how many Circle members have infiltrated the CIA?"

"None. That's absurd," He said shaking his head.

"Well it's true. Now Mr. Kelsey, how many people know that I'm here?" She asked leaning back in her chair, "Because chances are that one of the five, ten people that know that I'm here is a Circle member. How do you feel knowing that you just handed me over to the group trying to kill me?"

Mr. Kelsey stayed silent for a second before exiting the room.

Cammie crossed her arms and sighed.

"She's lying," He stated while walking into the room looking into the interrogation room.

"Surprisingly, she isn't. Her heart rate didn't change once," The tech woman said leaning back into her chair and looking at her partner.

"She's a trained spy! She's been trained to lie," He replied, frustrated.

"Not even a trained spy can lie past these babies," She explained gesturing to the machines in front of her.

"Whose side are you on?" Mr. Kelsey demanded.

"The logical one," She said sighing, "What makes you think she's Circle?"

"Everything! For one she was caught, _twice_, and for two why wouldn't she report back?" He asked.

"Because she doesn't want to be kill!" The tech woman exclaimed exasperated.

"Lock her up for a week and only give her the necessary amount of food," He said storming out.

The tech woman sighed and walked into the room where Cammie was waiting.

"Come with me," She said.

"Where am I going?" Cammie asked raising an eyebrow.

"To your cell," The tech woman informed her.

"Oh joy," Cammie replied while sighing and following the girl out. Cammie glanced down at her cuffed hands. They were seriously annoying her. She glanced at the woman's nametag.

They continued down the corridor for a few minutes and when they got in the elevator Cammie had, had enough of the silence.

"Where are they keeping my mom?" Cammie asked, breaking the silence.

"They aren't," Jenifer, answered.

Cammie looked at her questioningly.

"Joe Solomon and Abigail Cameron are being detained," She explained.

Cammie nodded and calmly walked out of the elevator.

Jenifer unlocked the door to her cell.

"Uh, bye?" Cammie said awkwardly.

"I believe you," Jenifer blurted out.

"I know," Cammie replied before walking into her cell.

Jenifer stared at her for a minute.

"You believe me, but your partner doesn't. Don't worry though, I'm not going to tell," She explained while lying down in her bed.

The CIA operative just nodded thankfully and left.

Cammie stared at the ceiling and counted down from one thousand. She sighed knowing she had nothing else to do.

* * *

Zach looked down at his hands. His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Cammie was taken away around a week ago and rumors were being spread like a wild fire.

"Well, I heard that Cammie was taken away because she didn't tell the CIA that she was here. She was obviously hiding," Tina said getting everyone's attention.  
"What makes you think so?" Anna asked.

"My guess is that she's a Circle spy and she was planning on infiltrating Gallagher," She explained while looking smugly at everyone.

"Actually, now that I think about it, she was acting strangely. It's like she came back as a whole new person," Eva said nodding her head.

"She was obviously a traitor. We can't trust her, nobody can. Who knows what she was telling the Circle while we, unsuspecting, kept confiding in her?" Tina replied.

Everyone looked down, uneasy.

"Ugh, I hope that the CIA gives her the punishment she deserves. That traitor bitch," Tina exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up," Liz shouted at Tina.

Tina just stared at her in shock. Liz was always quiet. She was never one to swear.

"You don't know her- never did. Cammie would never have done that to us. She wasn't a traitor and the only real bitch around here is you. So shut up, you are so full of bullshit! I don't understand how people can stand you sometimes!" Liz yelled. "And you! All of you! Not defending Cammie! You all should be ashamed of yourselves. You called yourselves spies, believing everything you hear? I've never seen people be so gullible."

"What's gotten into you?" Macey demanded getting over her shock.

"What's gotten into _you_? I thought you were suppose to be her _friend!_" She asked.

"That was before her left!" Macey sneered.

"Bullshit! How long are you going to use that as an excuse?" Liz replied glaring at her intensely.

Macey started walking up to he threateningly.

"Back off," Anna said stepping in between them.

Macey ignored her.

"Back off," She repeated dangerously low.

Macey glanced at her once, but stepped back

Liz looked at Anna and gave her a small smile of gratitude.

Zach watched the scene play out silently. Was he the only one wondering how she was doing?

**READ AND REVIEW :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ahh! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**I promise this weekend I'll give you guys two chapters:D**

**R&R?**

******Disclaimer to the amazing Ally Carter :D**

**Chapter 12**

Mr. Kelsey glared at the man in front of him.

"I heard a rumor that a certain Cameron Morgan has been found," The man said intensely.

"That rumor is false," Mr. Kelsey declared while pushing past him.

"Kelsey, are you lying to me?" The man asked whirling around to face him.

"There is no reason for me to lie to you Townsend," Mr. Kelsey called over his shoulder before walking away.

When safely out of hearing distance, Mr. Kelsey sighed. The chief demanded that the whereabouts of Cameron Morgan stayed classified for the mean time. He just hoped that it stayed that way.

* * *

_Slap._

"And here I thought the CIA never tortured their people," Cammie spat on the floor, looking up at the woman in front of her.

"For you Miss Morgan, we have made an exception," The woman sneered.

_Slap._

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Don't I feel special," She muttered.

"You could save a lot of time and pain if you just told us your whereabouts for the last three months," The man sitting across the room from her informed her.

"That's funny because I thought I already told you that yesterday. You must not have been paying attention," Cammie retorted. She had been moved to a classified location and was being held as prisoner. Cammie knew this was not how things normally went, but she also knew that the director didn't want her discovery to be known. He didn't want to take any chances in the Circle finding out about her.

The man sighed.

"Telling us that you got caught by the Circle twice and voyaged here and there doesn't give us the information that we need," The woman said aggravated.

"Well, what else can I tell you?" Cammie asked.

"Look, what did the Circle want from you? What did they do to you when you were captured?" The man asked, walking up to her and squatting down to her level.

Cammie sighed. This wasn't one of her favorite topics. "First of all, my partner and I were captured and then they proceeded to torture us. My partner died first. I was able to escape them by knocking out the security guard."

"Who was your partner?" The man asked, interested.

"His name was Jean Girard. He was twenty-three years old. Before you ask me if we ever were intimate, no we were not. Everything was purely platonic between us," Cammie answered.

The man nodded.

"Where did you two meet?" The woman interrogated.

"The first time I was captured, he saved me. He was a double agent. The Circle had no idea. When I was taken in, he assisted in my 'interrogation'," She replied.

"Who were your associates?" The man questioned.

"I didn't have any"

All three of them knew that she was lying, but Cammie wasn't going to give in her sources. The man decided to ignore that detail.

"What's happening to my Abby and Solomon?" Cammie asked.

"Abigail was liberated a week ago. Joe Solomon is still in questioning," The man answered truthfully.

The woman glanced at him.

"You aren't going to get anything from him. He doesn't know anything," She said sighing.

"Bring her to her cell," The man replied before slipping out of the room.

The woman sighed, but complied.

* * *

Cammie sat on the windowsill of her cell room and looked outside. She hadn't lied during her interrogation, but she knew that her answers still weren't enough. She had been avoiding some questions, and it had been apparent.

"Cammie," She heard a familiar voice say from the door of her cell.

"Mr. Solomon?" She asked not turning around.

"How have you been?" He asked while whiling walking over to sit next to her.

"I've been better," She answered, she glanced at him. "How about you?"

He shrugged.

She sighed. "When do you think they'll realize that you don't have the information that they want?"

"Soon enough Ms Morgan," He replied easily.

"Why'd they let you come visit me?" She questioned.

"Probably because you answered the questions that they asked today… or well most of them," He said honestly.

She nodded in silent agreement.

Joe put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a bit, but she knew after he left she wouldn't have the get the same comfort.

**I know that I'm not worthy, but review? :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. I really loved writing it!**

**Anyways, R&R?**

**Disclaimer to Ally Carter. **

**Chapter 13**

Liz was worried. There wasn't a soul in Gallagher that would say otherwise. Everyone knew that she was uneasy and especially knew the cause of her unease. Cammie had been gone for three weeks and no one knew where she was. Rumors kept circulating, but ever since Liz's outburst, no one believed them or if they did, they kept quiet. She spent most of her time with Anna or Jonas. Anna turned out to be a very nice ally and friend.

"What's the square of 2025?" Anna asked.

"45," Liz answered automatically.

"Right," Anna said after a moment. Both girls were enjoying the linguini the chef had prepared.

Jonas smiled lovingly at Liz, unfazed by her smartness.

"Okay love birds-" Anna was interrupted by an alarm going off and the lights going out.

All the students stood up immediately.

"Stay calm," Ms. Morgan's voice sounded through the podium speakers.

Liz saw a majority of the Blackthorn boys pick up their knives and saw a majority of the Gallagher girls stand in their fighting stance. Each and every one of them was facing the direction of the door.

Silence fell over the room and soon enough the creaking of the door was heard.

Liz could have sworn all the students and teachers held their breath.

"See? I told you that wasn't the doorbell," Cameron Morgan's voice rang out from the opening doors.

Liz cracked a smile.

The man accompanying him cleared his throat. "Yes well. No need to gloat," He said while trying, and not succeeding to look dignified.

Cammie tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her smirk.

Liz couldn't help it. She missed her friend and without any further a due, went running towards her.

"Liz!" Cammie said as her friend embraced her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Cammie!" Liz replied happily, squeezing Cammie even tighter.

Cammie grinned at her, but pulled away. She didn't miss the way Zach kept staring at her or the way her classmates' eyes were full of uncertainty and distrust.

"Ms Morgan, may I have a word?" The man asked while inclining his head towards the hallway.

"Certainly," Rachel Morgan answered, glancing at Cammie.

Cammie just nodded.

"You have to tell me what happened! Why'd they take you away?" Liz asked, curiosity getting the better of her once the two adults were out of earshot.

"I'll explain everything later, but first I should take a shower and change. I haven't had a proper shower in weeks," Cammie replied.

Jonas came and put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

Liz felt Cammie tense and looked at her questioningly, but Cammie wasn't looking at her, she was looking at the girl making her way towards them.

"Cammie? Nice of you to come back," Tina said, her smile was forced, but neither Liz nor Jonas could tell.

"I would say thank you, but you're the reason I was there in the first place so…" Cammie replied easily.

Most of the students who were listening stared in shock.

"What are yo-" Tina started.

"You told them about me," Cammie stated. "But whatever, no hard feelings. You probably didn't even realize it until later on."

Tina stared at her speechless.

Cammie gave her a little wave before turning around and walking towards her dorm.

Liz followed her silently.

"An agent told me about Tina, if you were wondering," Cammie said breaking the silence.

Liz smiled at her and nodded. "I'm glad you're home."  
Cammie nudged her and grinned.

Once they got to their room, Liz smiled apologetically. "Not that I don't want to sit and wait until you're done your shower or anything, but Jonas wanted to show me this new compound that he found so this is where we part ways," Liz explained sheepishly.

Cammie chuckled. "See you later Lizzy." Was all she said before walking into her room. She sighed and climbed into the shower, deciding at the last minute to take a bath. The warm water felt amazing against her skin. She had missed this, the comfort of her home, but yet it felt good to be out again. Cammie missed the thrill of the outside world. She was taken out of her musing by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Uh, it's busy," She said wondering who exactly would be knocking.

"Can I come in anyways?" A British voice sounded through the door.

Cammie peaked her head out from the shower curtain. "Sure?" She answered.

Bex walked in, shut the door behind her, and sat down on the floor facing away from the shower. She didn't look back, didn't start a conversation, she just stayed there and sat.

Cammie didn't say anything and just continued her bath. Bex would talk when ready.

"Why'd they take you away?" Bex asked after a moment of silence.

"My stay here wasn't exactly known," Cammie replied leaning her head back against the back of the bathtub.

"Why not?" Bex questioned.

"The Circle is everywhere. I didn't want them to find me," Cammie answered truthfully.

"Why are you being so truthful?" Bex asked after a moment.

"Because there is no reason for me to lie to you," Cammie explained.

Bex didn't reply. She brought her legs up to her chest and put her head down.

Cammie stayed silent. She could only see the outline of her friend.

"I'll see you outside," Bex said about five minutes later before walking out.

Cammie sighed, got out of the tub, and dried herself off. She got changed and walked outside.

Bex was lying down on her bed. She looked up when Cammie walked in.

Cammie wasn't surprised to see tears rolling down her friend's cheeks.

"I thought you had been taken away from be again. I thought that I might not see you again and the worst part was that I didn't care. I thought you were a traitor," Bex said her voice cracking at the end.

Cammie stayed silent at the doorframe of the bathroom.

"You had left me once, why not do it again? I know this isn't logic, but I was just so _hurt_. The first time you left I didn't know if you were ever going to come back, I didn't even know if you were alive or not. I kept waiting for you to show up in a body bag or something. It was horrible. I didn't understand why you didn't take me with you. I don't care if you tell me it's dangerous Cammie because honesty, I still won't consider that as an excuse. You were my best friend and I didn't know how you could just leave me without a second glance," Bex explained, her tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tears started to fall down Cammie's cheeks.

"I want my best friend back, Cammie. I miss you," Bex said gently.

"I'm so, so sorry," Cammie whispered before running over to her and giving her a hug.

Bex jumped up to receive it.

Both girls started crying, all walls destroyed between them. The ice had finally broken and the dam was breaking loose.

How ever, they both failed to notice the figure walking away from the door.

Zach knew better then to ruin the moment, he knew how precious it was to both of them. He would just have to find another time to talk to Cammie.

**Okay, okay. Don't kill me! I just thought it was about time Bex and Cammie reconnect. **

**xD**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hiya! So here's another update. I hope that you all enjoy :D**

**R&R?**

**Disclaimer to Ally Carter. **

**Chapter 14**

Bex silently walked up to the figure huddled in front of the windowsill. She could see the other girl shivering in the cold, but kept silent. Bex made her way towards her and gently placed a wool blanket around her shoulders.

Macey looked up startled.

"Hey," Bex said gently, grinning at her.

"Hi," Macey replied her beautiful eyes showed confusion.

"How are you doing?" Bex asked sitting down next to her.

Macey shrugged and looked outside.

"Look-" Bex started.

"Are you going to abandon me?" Macey demanded.

"No," Bex said she knew that Macey wanted honesty.

"That's a lie," Macey responded sighing.

"It isn't. Macey, she left for a reason," Bex explained.

"Doesn't matter! She still left!" Macey said briskly.

"But she came back!" Bex replied raising her voice.

"None the less, she still left!" Macey yelled back.

Bex stood up and paced.

Macey watched her warily.

"I'm sorry, but you have to hear her out," Bex reasoned.

"Hear her out? There's nothing I want to hear!" Macey yelled at her, all control gone.

"Okay, well you stole Zach! You at least deserve to talk to her about that," Bex yelled back.

"No. I don't. You know why Zach and I are together. Don't pretend not too," Macey said calming down. "I never wanted to hurt her."

Bex sighed. They both knew that was a lie, but Bex knew more than anyone how Macey wished it was the truth.

(PUT A BAR LINE)

Cammie lay in her bed and just stared at the ceiling. She could hear the calming sounds of the rain hitting the windowsill. Unlike her roommates, the sound did not calm her nor sooth her. She always felt restless when it was raining. The patter of the rain on the window drowned out other sounds, other sense. For her, rain was dangerous. She turned towards her clock, tired and a bit grumpy. It read in bright green _3:00am_. Cammie resisted the urge to groan.

After another twenty minutes of musing, Cammie had, had enough. Getting out of bed, she made her way to the kitchen silently. She took out a bag of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. Warming to up, she heard her stomach growl. She blushed to herself.

"Hungry?" An amused voice asked behind her.

Cammie internally swore and tried not to think about how _he_ always seemed to show up when she was alone.

"Are you stalking me?" Cammie demanded while turning around. Not her normal tactic, but she liked to be surprising.

Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're constantly showing up when I'm alone," Cammie explained.

Zach just smirked in response.

"Fine. Don't talk," Cammie responded after a moment of silence. She turned around taking out a cookie and biting it.

"Can I have a bite?" Zach asked leaning on the counter next to her.

"No, but you can have your own cookie," She responded while handing him the box.

Zach ignored her and took a bite anyways.

"Hey! Hey! Whoa!" Cammie said while pushing him away.

He looked at her a little baffled. Cammie wasn't normally this playful.

"What's wrong with you? What kind of a person are you?" Cammie demanded glaring at him.

It took Zach a moment to figure out she was serious. Zach blinked for a moment before laughing his head off.

Cammie huffed, grabbed the cookies and glass of milk, and walked across the room.

Zach followed after her wordlessly. He couldn't help, but notice her curves and admire them a little. She was a real beauty and Zach hoped with everything he had that she was untainted. That she still had all her innocence in a sense.

"What are you looking at?" Cammie asked trying not to show her smirk.

_You._ "Nothing," Zach lied smoothly. He smirked back at her. "Since I can't have a bite of yours, can I have my own?"

"Come and get it. You have arms and legs," She said still smirking. Mischief extremely present in her blue eyes.

Zach's smirk grew wider and he walked over to her. Standing in front of her he reached on one side of her for the cookie box and grabbed a cookie. He rested the other arm on the other side of her, caging her in.

Cammie raised a daring eyebrow, but Zach could tell that Cammie's guard was up.

"Hey," He said his voice a bit husky from being so close to her.

Cammie tried desperately not to breath in his scent. She was sure it would drive her over the edge.

Zach wanted to reach out and hold her close. He just wanted to snatch her and kiss her with all the love he had, but he didn't. Instead he just grinned, still not backing away.

"Hi," She breathed back, her voice caught in her throat. He was drowning her, and Cammie wasn't quite sure if she wanted to resurface or not. Unconsciously, she leaned in.

Zach was about to lean in to when a face popped into his mind: _Macey_. He immediately pulled away and moved a safe distance away from her.

Cammie's eyes grew sad, but then changed.

Zach couldn't read them.

"I-" Zach started.

"Don't. I understand," Cammie said stiffly. She drank her milk and placed it in the sink.

Zach watched her in silence. "I'm sorry."

"I am too, Zach. I'm sorry that I ever started falling for you," She said not looking at him. "Goodnight."

Zach grabbed her arm. "No. You aren't sorry for that," He replied rather forcefully.

"Zach, let go of me," Cammie said trying to pull free.

"No. Not until you realize-"

"Realize what? If I'm not mistaken I'm not the one that just pulled away from a- a kiss!" She cut him off, answering rather loudly in his face.

Zach didn't speak.

Cammie pulled away and glared at him.

"Why can't we have a proper conversation anymore?" Zach asked after a moment or two of silence.

"Because… well Liz says there's too much tension," Cammie replied honestly.

Zach smirked, but nodded in agreement.

Cammie sighed.

"What do you think?" He asked looking up at her.

She shrugged. "I think that there's a lot that we need to talk about, but I also feel like we're not ready. I'm still angry at you, and you're still angry at me."

He nodded.

"When do you think we'll be able to talk again?" She asked meeting his gaze.

"Honestly, I don't know," He answered sighing.

It was Cammie's turn to nod.

Both of them stood there eating their cookies in silence. The tension was present, both of them could feel it, but yet none of them tried to diminish it. Both of them knew it would just resolve in a fight that neither of them had the strength to partake in.

When Cammie left and returned to her dorm, Zach left too. He could still smell her scent around him, and relished in it for a moment. Macey, that one name flashed in his mind.

He had a choice to make, and Zach Goode wasn't looking forward to making it.

**So, my first reviewer will get a poem from me in the next chapter :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry! Actually though, I feel really guilty! I've been gone for what? Three weeks! That's horrible of me :/ I would've updated last week, but my internet crashed and I got it back like on Friday night.**

**/3**

**So so sorry. Please forgive me?**

**Since I've been so bad I think I'm going to update today or tomorrow. Maybe I'll give you guys two others if I can. I'm really sorry :(**

**R&R?**

**Disclaimer to everyone that I need too ;D**

**Chapter 15**

Cammie yawned and stretched out on her bed. Her toes curled and her back cracked. She looked out the window and sighed. Dew had collected on the windowsill a reminder of the night before and the fight with Zach. Feeling a bit dazed from sleep, she stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Cammie?" Liz asked sleepily from her bed.

"Yeah? Sorry if I'm waking you up but it's about time. Breakfast starts in ten," Cammie replied washing her face.

Bex groaned in her bed.

Macey threw a pillow at the door. "Why is the light on?" She asked her voice thick with sleep.

Cammie just chuckled, the awkwardness with her roommate temporarily forgotten.

Macey flicked her the finger, but got up anyways.

Bex on the other hand refused to get out of bed.

"Bex, get up! Rise and shine," Liz said cheerily finally fully awake.

Bex mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like "Nothing shinny about it".

Macey and Cammie exchanged a look.

Liz ignored the comment, instead preceded to open the curtains setting off a groan from Macey in the process.

Bex rolled over, but misjudged the distance falling off the bed and loudly on the floor.

"Why is everyone out to get me?" She grumbled getting up, storming into the bathroom, and slamming the door on the way in.

Macey watched her go amusement lighting her eyes. She looked over at Cammie and Liz the smile still in her eyes before it quickly died out into an unreadable expression.

Cammie felt a pang in her chest.

"Macey-" Liz started.

"I should get ready," Macey said quietly, eyes never leaving Cammie, before walking in the bathroom Bex had just walked out of.

Cammie looked down.

Bex looked between Cammie and Macey and sighed. "You should talk to her."

Cammie ignored her and got dressed. Once she was ready, she wordlessly left shutting the door softly behind her.

Only once Cammie had left did Macey exit the bathroom silently leaving the dorm.

Liz sighed and looked at Bex. Her look expressed the same sentiments both girls were feeling.

(PUT A BAR LINE)

Macey knocked on the door. She wanted to see him; no she needed to see him. Only his presence would calm her down. He was the only one who fully understood the conflict of emotions she was feeling.

"Macey?" His groggy voice asked once he opened the door.

Wordlessly, she walked into his arms resting her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. Both his roommates had already left for breakfast. The fleeting thought of being late flashing through his head, but he was too preoccupied with the girl in his arms.

"Am I a bad person?" She whispered once she was fully calmed.

"No," He answered holding her tightly. "No you aren't."

She stayed in his arms a moment before collecting herself and pulling away. "We should go to breakfast. We're going to be late."

"I could think of a few things I'd rather do," He said winking at her.

"Tempting, but not tempting enough," She replied grinning at him.

"You hurt me McHenry," He said feigning hurt.

"Aw, poor Zachary," She said mockingly.

He smirked and kissed her.

She pulled away after a moment and grabbed his hand. "No, but really. We should get going."

He sighed, but complied anyways.

They walked in silence, both thinking of a certain blue-eyed girl.

(PUT A BAR LINE)

Cammie sat; eating her breakfast while Liz and Jonas joined her. She saw Bex and Grant sitting together a little farther off and wondered where Macey and Zach were. She felt a sharp stab of despair as she thought of the reason of their absence. Surely they wouldn't miss breakfast for... for sex. She tried to squash down the feeling of dread invading her heart. The feeling quickly subsided when Macey and Zach walked in hand-in-hand.

"Don't worry about Bex sitting with Macey. She's just being a good friend to her. You guys are still good," Liz explained looking in the direction Cammie was looking at.

"I know," Cammie replied sighing and looking away.

Jonas awkwardly patted her shoulder.

Cammie smiled at him.

He grinned back.

Liz frowned in the direction of Bex's table.

Cammie looked at her confusedly, and then turned her head in the direction Liz was looking towards. She couldn't help the feeling of jealous spreading through her like a wild fire when she saw Macey and Zach kissing.

There were a few catcalls, but Macey pulled away smiling at him.

Cammie didn't miss the grin he gave her back. Her heart sunk. Shaking her head, she turned back to the worried gaze Liz was giving her.

"It's okay," She said trying to soothe the worry in her friend's eyes.

"No it isn't. She can't just fan him in front of you like that," Liz answered huffing.

"She's not fanning him in front of me. It's normal for them to kiss anyways, they're together after all," Cammie explained.

Liz ignored her and the table fell into silence.

"You never did explain what happened with the CIA," Jonas said breaking it.

"Mostly questioning. I would've been back sooner, but I wasn't exactly cooperative," She replied smirking a bit at the end.

"Really? Seriously?" Liz said exasperatedly.

Cammie shrugged, the smirk still plastered on her face.

"You're a pain in the rump," Liz said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Rump?" Cammie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bex seems to be rubbing off on me," Liz explained waving the question off.

Cammie struggled to keep her smirk from widening.

"You know there were two security breaches a few weeks after you left?" Jonas asked after a moment.

Liz kicked him from under the table, but his gaze never left Cammie's.

"_What?_" Cammie answered sharply. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Cammie, we didn't want to worry you," Liz explained giving Jonas a dark look. "It was probably nothing."

"Probably nothing? Probably _nothing_?" Cammie demanded her voice rising. She stood up briskly, knocking her chair backwards. "What the _fuck_, Liz?"

Students stopped what they were doing to listen in.

"Cammie, calm down. This is exactly why we didn't tell you," Liz said. She spoke calmly, but panic was beginning to spread in her eyes.

"No. No way. No _fucking _way," Cammie backed away and stormed towards her mother's office.

Liz and Jonas shared a look. Liz felt herself tremble slightly; she had never seen Cammie this mad.

It terrified her.

**Yeah... a little badass Cammie... Please ignore the swearing if you don't like it. I just thought it enhanced the moment :D**

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here you guys go! :D **

**Chapter 16**

Rachel Morgan looked up calmly from her desk when her office door slammed open then closed.

"Cammie?" Abby asked confused.

Solomon just watched Cammie, his face unreadable.

All three of them had been calmly discussing before Cammie stormed in.

"What the _hell_?" Cammie demanded harshly.

"Is there something wrong Cammie?" Rachel asked frowning slightly.

"Is there something wrong? Is there something wrong?" She repeated darkly. "What do you _think_? Did you really, _really_ think that I wouldn't find out about the breaches? This is a bloody spy school!"

"Language," Rachel said sternly. "And we were going to tell you-"

"When? When the Circle attacked again? When they slaughtered every single one of these students and teachers?" Cammie demanded blinded by rage.

"Cammie, we don't know for sure it's the Circle-"

"It's them. They're the only ones that could have breached security and you know it. Damn it; don't even try to deny it. They're after me and now that they know that I'm alive they'll breach again and again until they get to me. When were honestly going to tell me? When the abducted a student and asked for me as a ransom?" Cammie yelled.

"Cameron, calm down!" Abby said getting up and placing a hand on her arm.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Cammie said sharply while ripping Abby's hand off her shoulder.

Abby stared at her in shock.

"Ms. Morgan, we know perfectly well it was the Circle. This meeting was to discuss when we were going to tell you, but it seems that you classmates have beat us to it. The Circle won't abduct a student, it isn't their style," Mr. Solomon assured her.

Cammie calmed down a bit. "I should leave." She stated blankly.

"That's not going to help anything." He said. "They'll be waiting for that and you'll just end up getting caught. This time Cameron, they won't let you go alive."

Cammie nodded. "I know, but everyone is in danger here."

"If they were going to make a move, they would have. They haven't," He replied. Mr. Solomon leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"They breached security though," Cammie pointed out while leaning on the wall across from him.

"To give us a warning that they are here, but they won't attack."

Cammie raised an eyebrow.

"This is a spy school with _spies_ in it. They'd be stupid to attack, Squirt," Abby explained.

"They're trained assassins," Cammie reminded her.

"Cammie, we don't know what they're going to do. All we can do is find somewhere safe for you," Rachel said sighing.

"So what? You'll put me in a safe house? They'll find me. Even if I were to go in the most exclusive place they'd find me. There isn't a way out of this and because the _CIA_ took me in, they probably won't believe if I fake my own death again. They aren't stupid." Cammie said frustrated.

"We don't have a solution yet Kiddo, but we'll find one." Rachel replied walking over to her daughter and wrapping her arms around her.

Cammie leaned into her embrace and sighed. "They won't go away now. I have to much valuable information."

Rachel nodded, but said nothing. All she wanted to do was hold her baby in her arms. It was all she could do. Powerful people were hunting Cammie and Rachel didn't know what do to. She wanted to erase her memory and put her as far away as she could from the real world, but even if she did that they'd find her and kill her. Her daughter was in deep and she was so full of regret she could barely stand it. How could they take her baby from her? How could she protect her? There was not way. No way of reversing Cammie's fate yet Rachel Morgan was going to do everything in her power to save her only child.

Cammie relished her mother's embrace. It felt like it had been forever since she had been held like this, and it had been. She couldn't even remember the last time she had just sat with her mom and just talked about everything and about anything. Cammie sincerely missed the days when everything was safe, when no one was trying to kill her, when she could just look at the stars without any worries, and when she could just be _free. _

After a moment, Rachel pulled away. "Go to class Kiddo."

Cammie nodded and reluctantly left the room.

Rachel waited until Cammie was a safe distance away from her office and then let the tears fall freely down her face. She didn't even try to stop them from flowing or try to hide them from her two other colleagues.

Abby came over and giddied her to a chair. She hugged her sister.

Joe brought over some Kleenex's and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," He whispered, but even the great Joe Solomon knew it wasn't.

(PUT A BAR LINE)

When Cammie walked into class, her eyes locked with Zach's.

His eyes said what he didn't.

She just shook her head. As much as she wanted to talk to him, she couldn't get his morning smooch with Macey out of her head. It haunted her whenever she saw any one of them.

She shook her head and tuned into what the teacher was saying. Cammie felt her attention span running out. A piece of paper fell on her desk and she immediately opened it.

_Meet me in the library after class._

_-Z_

Cammie slipped the paper in her mouth and sighed. There wasn't a reason not to go and it might do her some good to talk to him.

Or maybe not.

(PUT A BAR LINE)

Cammie walked into the library and quickly spotted Zach sitting on one of the big couches in the back. She walked towards him slowly wonder what exactly he wanted to talk about then realized something.

"You never told me," She said accusingly when she reached him.

"I thought you'd find out eventually," Zach answered nonchalantly.

"You were trying to protect me," Cammie corrected him.

Zach just shrugged.

Cammie resisted the urge to punch him. "It was stupid of you not too."

"I wouldn't say stupid," Zach replied smirking slightly.

"Zach. This isn't a game. People are in danger," She said exasperatedly.

"I know it isn't Cammie. If you don't remember I'm just as much a part of this as you are," Zach answered harshly.

Cammie stayed silent.

"Look, why can't you just accept that people care about you? You can't just go off and do things on your own anymore," Zach said after a moment.

"I'm not leaving if that's what you mean. They'd just find me anyways," Cammie said. She bit her lip, tears threatening to spill over. It was stupid, she wasn't suppose to be the crying type yet her walls seem to break down in front of him. For the first time since she left, she regretted it. All she wanted was Zach's arms around her. Cammie held her tears back. She couldn't cry, not yet.

Zach sensed something was wrong and closed the distance between them wrapping his arms around her.

"They know I'm alive Zach. I-I'm scared," She admitted resting in his embrace.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm always going to be there to protect you."

She looked up at him. Her beautiful blue eyes getting lost in his green ones.

Without thinking he leaned down and kissed her. He relished the feeling of her lips on his.

Cammie wrapped an arm around his neck and let the other rest on his chest. She felt fireworks going off and started to lose herself in the kiss. All she wanted was to get lost in him, have this moment with him.

It felt so good, too good.

Cammie pushed Zach away and put her hand to her lips. She looked at him, eyes wide and scared, and fled.

Zach would never forget the look of betrayal on her face.

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 17

**My reviews dropped last time:(**

**I hope you all aren't too pissed off at me. **

**R&R?**

**Chapter 17**

"You-He-You-Kiss-He…. You ran?" Liz asked severely confused.

"That's all you can say? You ran? He's the one that kissed me!" Cammie answered throwing her hands up.

"Why'd you run away though?" Liz asked trying to connect the dots.

"Because it was wrong. He's with Macey and I don't know. I was in a very unbalanced state and his kiss just got me so confused."

"Because it felt good or because it felt bad?"

"Does that really matter?" Cammie questioned in disdain.

"Yes," Liz replied aggravated.

Cammie paused for a moment before answering. "It felt good. Really, really good, but it was just a kiss."

Liz kept quiet, but after a moment said "A kiss is never just a kiss."

Cammie sighed.

"Tell me the truth," Liz pressed.

"It felt like a rush and as corny as it may sound, I felted safe. So completely safe in his arms like no one in the world could touch me. But it was so wrong and I knew the moment that my mind would clear that it would hurt. A lot because I can't have him," Cammie said hugging herself and blurting the words out.

"I'm sorry Cammie," Was all that Liz said putting a gentle hand on her arm.

Some may have felt annoyance at the lack of comfort in the speech, but that was all Cammie needed. No gushy comforting words, but plain and simple ones instead.

"Are you going to tell Bex?" Liz asked after a moment.

"That would be dumb. She'd jut end up telling Macey," Cammie responded while shaking her head.

"So you're not going to tell Macey?" Liz questioned raising an eyebrow.

Cammie just stared at her.

"You're going to keep this a secret," Liz stated giving her a look, "Because?"

"What do I gain from telling her? A death sentence? I have enough of those to last me a lifetime that you very much," Cammie said narrowing her eyes.

"Don't get upset. I'm trying to help you," Liz replied crossing her arms across her chest.

Cammie sighed and sat down on the floor. She put her head between her hands and thought about the kiss. Why did Zach always have to complicate things?

(PUT A BAR LINE HERE -)

Zach ran his fingers through his hair while he paced back and forth in front of Macey's dorm room. He knocked once and stepped back.

The door opened, but to his surprise it wasn't Macey who answered; it was Cammie.

"Oh," Cammie said looking up at him with big blue eyes.

Zach smirked. "Oh to you too, where's Macey."

Cammie wanted to punch him in the face. She couldn't tell if he was freaking out too, and he was acting so casually around her it made her want to scream.

"She's not here Zach," Liz said sternly coming up and sanding beside Cammie. She looked up at him inquiringly. "Why?"

"I've got a couple of questions to ask her is all," He replied easily completely ignoring her stare.

"Well, if you don't mind Cammie and I have some work do to," Liz said while closing the door, not even waiting for his response.

Zach sighed and looked around. He had looked everywhere for Macey and yet he couldn't find her. Fighting the urge to start screaming for her, he sat down and waited patiently. He didn't have to wait long since only a few minutes after he had sat down did she round the corner.

She looked surprise to see him and he was about to suspect that she knew when her face suddenly broke out into a smile.

"Hey," Macey said before walking up to him and placing her arms around him.

"Hey," Zach replied grinning at her. "Can we talk?"

She looked at him curiously, but nodded and let him drag her over to the library. He brought her to an abandoned spot in the back and turned to face her.

"The library, kinky," Macey said smirking. "I hadn't thought about it."

Zach chuckled, but dropped his grin.

"What?" She asked immediately getting a good look at his face. "What's wrong?"

"I kissed Cammie," Zach said looking at her straight in the eyes.

Macey didn't move for a second.

"Yesterday," He pressed, hoping for a reaction.

"Why?" Macey finally spoke taking a step back from him.  
"The Circle knows that she is alive, they'll come for her soon," He explained.

"That doesn't answer my question," She said harshly looking away.

"She was scared, and I got lost in the moment," Zach tried to explain again.

"Did you like it?" Macey asked turning her gaze towards him.

Zach was unable to meet her eyes.

"Silence speaks volumes Zach," Was all Macey said before turning around and leaving the library. Tears were beginning to fall down her face causing mascara to smudge.

Zach watched her leave an ache in his chest, but he didn't go after her. It would be unfair if he did. His heart belonged to Cammie and going after her would just lead Macey on.

(PUT A BAR LINE HERE -)

Cammie, Bex, and Liz all sat in their respective beds when Macey walked in. Bex was the first to react to her friends tear stained face.

"What's wrong?" She asked getting up and walking towards her.

Macey just stared at Cammie.

Cammie stared back.

"Bex, we should go," Liz said taking her by the hand and leading her out.

Bex sent Cammie a warning glance.

Both girls waited a moment after the door shut quietly.

"Why?" Macey asked her accusing glance making Cammie's stomach lurch.

"I don't know," Cammie whispered truthfully.

"Was it to hurt me? To get back at me?" Macey demanded, clenching her fists.

"No," Cammie replied looking down.

"Then why?" Macey shouted pointing at her, her voice getting louder and louder with each accusation. "Why? Why'd you kiss him? Why are you taking him away from me? Why did you bother coming back? Why is it that you are constantly driving a knife through my chest?"

Her accusations turned into uncontrollable sobs that rake her chest, she curled her arms around giving herself minimal comfort.

Cammie's heart broke, but she stayed where she was.

"Why did you leave me?" Macey asked her voice hoarse after she had calmed down.

"Because I needed to know," Cammie said catching Macey's gaze and holding it. "I couldn't stand not knowing, but I came back. I wasn't going to abandon you forever Macey, I'd never do that."

Macey shut her eyes and shook her head. "Do you know how much I needed you? You were supposed to understand me and you left. You understood what I'd been going through with my parents when no one else did, you understood all of it. Yet you left me," Macey replied biting her lip.

"That's not fair. You knew how much I needed to know. I needed to understand what was happening with me, why they were after me. I would never have known if I didn't because I left I can know protect you and myself more then ever," Cammie explained walking up to her slowly.

"I'm sorry," Macey whispered.

"I'm sorry," Cammie whispered back.

Macey reached out and hugged her.

"I should never have gone for Zach. He just understood me almost as much as you did," Macey said into her shoulder.

"I know," Cammie relied squeezing her friend tighter.

Cammie couldn't help but smile. She had her friend back and that was all that mattered. Just for a second she forgot that anyone was after her, that anyone was planning to hurt her.

Just for a second everything was perfectly safe and warm.

But let your guard down for a second, and that can all come crashing down.

The lights went out and the alarm sounded, but over all that noise a single high-pitched scream was heard.

**Yeah, I know I'm a bitch.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer to whoever I need too ;)**

**R AND R?**

**Chapter 18**

Cammie opened her eyes painfully; they felt like they weighed a ton. Her head rolled to the side and then rolled back. She suppressed a groan.

The flashbacks hit her like bricks, each and every one of them.

Liz.

"_A kiss is never just a kiss."_

Zach.

"_Where's Macey?"_

Bex.

"_What's wrong?" _

Macey.

"_Then why? Why? Why'd you kiss him? Why are you taking him away from me? Why did you bother coming back? Why is it that you are constantly driving a knife through my chest?" _

The last hit the hardest since all she heard was a scream.

Cammie abruptly tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't; she was tied to the surface. Cammie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to get a sense of her surroundings. She was lying on a hard metallic surface- most probably a table; her hands and feet were bound to it. Cammie looked over to the side and saw the terrified eyes of Liz. She could see the faces of her classmates as well as some Blackthorne boys. She guessed that the Circle had captured them and had placed them in some sort big room.

"You're awake," A snide voice commented.

Cammie stared at the woman, her eyes cold and unwelcoming.

"Don't be so cold, darling. You shouldn't be such a sore loser," The woman sneered while walking up to Cammie.

"Capturing most of Gallagher and Blackthorne's students? That's not usually your style. Getting a little bit desperate are we?" Cammie sneered back.

"Darling, you aren't exactly in the position to be making snide comments are you? You'd be best advised to keep your unnecessary comments to yourself," The woman said, her eye raking up and down Cammie's body.

Cammie said nothing, but cast the woman a dark look.

The woman looked around the room, her lips forming into a smirk. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. Where's Zachary?" She asked looking around the room, finally spotting him.

Zach didn't flinch when he was pushed down in front of her.

"You're mother isn't here to protect you boy. I'd advise you not to try anything." The woman taunted him.

Zach said nothing. His eyes focused on Cammie.

"So why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Cammie demanded, ignoring his stare.

"As much as that idea appeals to me, I'd rather lengthen the punishment. You have made quite a mockery of us," The woman replied, she smiled. "I'm going to love every minute of punishing you."

Cammie looked around the room, trying to ignore the horrified looks on her friends' faces. She didn't spot Solomon anywhere. Cammie was so caught up in her musing that she didn't feel the cloth being placed over her mouth until it was too late. Water poured onto the cloth soaking it and breaking all contact Cammie had with air. She squirmed relentlessly.

The gag was taken off Cammie for a few seconds before it was used again, cutting off her air supplies once again. After doing the same thing a few times, the woman pulled out a knife. She cut a gash on Cammie's right leg, and laughed as Cammie tried not cry out in pain.

"What? Haven't got anything to say darling?" The woman asked darkly.

"Try and make it hurt next time," Cammie shot back.

The woman slit another cut on her arm this time and Cammie bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming.

Liz tried her best not to break into sobs.

Jonas gently leaned on her, showing his support as best as he could.

Bex broke free of her guards, running towards Cammie, and lunging towards the woman. She got in a few punched before two guards pulled her off of her. She was pushed the floor, a knife placed at her throat digging into her flesh and drawing a slight amount of blood. She stopped struggling immediately. "Cammie," She screamed, but was silenced by some punches to the face.

Grant went pale as Bex was hit. He stared helplessly at the scene in front of him. Three men, two of whom held blades in their hands, were detaining him.

Zach clenched his fists and tightened his jaw as the woman paced around Cammie. His eyes were blinded by rage.

"Is that the best you've got?" She taunted, her voice strained. She tried not to show weakness. Even though she knew not to taunt the opponent, the emotions that consumed her were clouding her judgment.

The woman hit her in the face. "This is just the beginning," The woman spat while taking out a knife.

"No, this is the end," A voice rang out, as the doors were busted open. Spies began pouring into the room. Agents and Circle members began to fight. Blood and sweat mingling together.

The woman turned around and aimed to stab Cammie in the chest, but was pushed instead just grazing Cammie's stomach.

Cammie's bonds were loosened and she found herself looking into the eyes of Macey. "I was wondering when you were going to show up," Cammie said her voice scratchy as she got up.

"We got a little bit sidetracked," Macey replied while punching a Circle member in the face as he tried to lunge for them.

Cammie quickly surveyed the room. Bex was fighting with two Circle members two times her size, but she was ravaging them. Rebecca Baxter was out for revenge and it wasn't pretty. Grant was helping Jonas fight off about five of them, Eva and Mick rushing over to help them. She saw agents from the CIA, and M16 fighting together against the endless number of Circle members.

Suddenly, she heard a cry for help and saw Liz on the floor, barely managing to keep a Circle member from slitting her throat. Cammie was about to rush over, when Macey went crashing into the man. Both of them struggled with each other, until Liz grabbed the nearest object and hit him over the head with it.

"Cammie," She heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear as she was crushed to his chest.

"Zach," She replied turning around and hugging him.

Their moment was cut short by yell of "Retreat".

Cammie looked around and saw the Circle members start to flee. She was so relieved she missed the gun being pointed directly at her chest until blood spattered.

The Chameleon fell to her knees, distinctly aware of Bex yelling out her name.

**Yeah, yeah. Another cliffy. Guess you'll just have to review;)**


	20. Chapter 19

**R&R**

Chapter 19

_Everything was blurred. The lights were extremely bright and a waves of pain and aching spread throughout her body. She felt as though she was lying down and that gravity was forcing her body to stay in the same position. She tried moving in vain._

"Please. Don't leave us, please," A southern voice pleaded.

_She couldn't open her eyes; it felt as though they were glued together. She wanted to see the owner of the voice. It felt familiar and safe, but she couldn't as if someone had locked her inside her own body._

_She gave up and fell back to sleep._

* * *

Beep.

_The constant beeping gave her a headache. She craved to sleep, and every attempt at it was denied._

Beep.

_Where was she? Everything was white, yet she couldn't remember opening her eyes. She tried opening them without success. _

"How could you do that? How could you do that to us? Bloody hell. Come back to us. _Please_," A thick British accent begged.

_She desperately wanted the voice to stop. "I want to. I really, really want to," She wanted to say; yet no words escaped her. She wanted to wake up, but couldn't fight the exhaustion and lost the battle. _

_She fell back into slumber._

"When are you going to visit her?" The same British voice as earlier asked angrily.

"I do. Every. Single. Day," Another voice answered.

"But you never talk. You just sit and look at her. The doctor says that talking can help," The British voice retorted harshly.

"I don't know what to say," The other voice answered, it's voice cracking.

_She heard feet retreating and someone sitting down beside her. She wanted to open her eyes and see the figure sitting next to her, but she couldn't. "Please. Just talk to me. Tell me who you are," She thought._

_But the figure stayed silent._

_And after a few moments, she fell back asleep._

* * *

_She heard the door open and close, and waited for the visitor to speak. It sat down and took a breath._

"I love you," The male voice whispered. "Don't leave me."

_She tried to open her eyes once again, but failed miserably. "I love you too," She wanted to shout, but her lips stayed shut._

"Everyone's worried about you. Come back to us," He tried again.

_She felt her heart break. "I can't," She wanted to say. "I'm trapped."_

"I visit everyday, but nothing changes. Make something change," He pleaded.

"_I want to. Help me," She screamed in her head. She felt like sobbing and screaming and breaking things, but she couldn't. She was stuck, trapped in her own body like a prisoner. _

"Don't give up. Okay? Because we won't. We'll never give up on you," The voice begged cracking at the end.

_She wanted to tear her body into pieces. "Why aren't you responding?" She wanted to cry out. It was like her body was waiting for something or someone. Waiting for them to arrive. _

_With that thought she fell back into a restless slumber._

* * *

_The door slammed open and shut._

"You're stupid. Stupid and selfish and a bitch. You are a complete and utter bitch," A harsh, and raged filled voice stated. "People say that I should talk to you, but I can't because I can't think of anything else to say to you but those three words."

_She waited patiently. It was as though her conscious had been waiting for this moment to arrive._

"I'm supposed to talk to you, but you're lying here in a coma all stupid, selfish, and bitchly. You think taking a bullet for me makes you a hero? Well it doesn't. It doesn't. It makes you a fucking stupid, selfish, bitchy coward." The voice ranted on, filled with powerful emotion. "It was supposed to be me. You weren't supposed to get hurt, but you just had to save me, didn't you? Did it ever occur to you that maybe jumping in front of a bullet was stupid and not at all like the movies? Did it ever occur to you that it actually has huge consequences like falling into a coma? Obvious not. Stupid, selfish, bitch."

_She had nothing to say (even though she couldn't anyways) and just listened on._

"You know, I was so happy to have you back? You were my best friend and I finally got you back, and then you decided to do hero thing and now I've lost you again." The voice started getting hoarse and wavered slightly. "You selfish bitch. I've lived most of my life, but you haven't even begun to live yours. I know that we're the same age, but I've gone places and seen things. You haven't. I could have died and it would have been alright-"

"_No it wouldn't have," She argued silently. _

"And you might say that it wouldn't have, but that's just selfish and bitchy of you."

_If she could have rolled her eyes, she would have._

"But the worst thing is, is that if I had been paying attention and had dodged it than you wouldn't been in this whole situation." The voice cracked, all the rage gone. The person started to sob. "It's all my fault. You're like this because of me."

_She wanted to tell the voice that it wasn't, but her voice once again failed her. She wanted to wrap her arms around her and comfort her, but her body once again failed her. Nothing worked._

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for coming back, and I'm sorry for not paying attention. I'm sorry," The voice breathed.

_She counted to three and opened her eyes fighting against the glue that sealed them together. Slowly, very slowly her eyes opened._

"It's about time," She croaked out her voice raspy and rough.

Cammie looked up surprised before rushing over to her side.

"You stupid, selfish bitch. You've been waiting two whole weeks fore me to apologize haven't you?" Cammie said a few tears slipping out of her eyes as she held her friend in her arms.

Macey just closed her eyes and smiled.


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's note!**

**So some people were confused in the last chapter which is totally fine :D**

**Thanks xAxRainingxLxStarlightxCx for telling me this so I can clarify. **

**Zach is in love with Cammie. He loves Cammie and always has.**

**But he also loves Macey. Not in the same way as Cammie, but he still loves her anyways. It may not be complete **_**love**_** love but he really really really really cares for her.**

**Has anyone on here watched One tree hill? Because it is sort of like the Peyton/Lucas/Brooke love triangle.**

**Macey was the one in the coma.**

**Anyways, feel free to ask anymore questions :D**


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE NUMBER 2

**Author's note #2:**

**Okay so people are still confused and that's okay :D**

**Zach loves Macey and Cammie. It is possible to love two people at the same time, but he loves CAMMIE MORE. **

**Imagine having someone you really care about be in a coma. Zach was really sad that Macey got hurt and he said "I love you" hoping that she would come back. He loves her too, but not in the way that he loves Cammie. **

**Macey understands that Zach loves Cammie more and she accepts it (that's why her and Cammie made up). **

**So let's put it like this.**

"I love you," The male voice whispered. "Don't leave me."

**He loves her and doesn't want her to die. He's heartbroken that she's lying in front of him in a coma and wants her to be okay.**

_She tried to open her eyes once again, but failed miserably. "I love you too," She wanted to shout, but her lips stayed shut._

**She loves him (even though she knows that he loves Cammie more) and just wants to wake up, but she can't. **

"Everyone's worried about you. Come back to us," He tried again.

**Bingo. He's worried about her and wants her to come back.**

_She felt her heart break. "I can't," She wanted to say. "I'm trapped."_

**She can't because she's trapped in her body.**

**And for haters. Thanks for the hate without you I wouldn't see the love that the others bring me. **

**:D**


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cammie waited patiently in her dorm room while sitting on the window seat and silently gazing outside. She watched as the cars drove up to the school and watched as they left carrying their passengers home. She thought about the foyer and how it was filled with girls and boys saying their goodbyes. She knew that she should go find them and say her own goodbyes, but she didn't have the strenght. Cammie was so lost in her own thoughts she failed to hear the person behind her until she sat down next to her.

"Hey Cam," Macey said gently placing chin on Cammie's shoulder. "You going to say goodbye?"

"No," Cammie replied. She reached over and pulled Macey into a sitting position. She then rested her head on Macey's shoulder.

"Okay," Macey whispered.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"This year went by so fast," Cammie mumbled.

"Yeah," Macey replied gently. She stroked Cammie's hair; Cammie looked so vulnerable in that moment that it was all she could do.

They lapsed into another silence.

"You guys just going to sit there all day?" Came an accent filled voice from behind them.

"No," Cammie sighed and sat upright.

Bex grinned at her.

"Well I'd rather sit here all day than do whatever crazy plan you have set in your head Rebecca," Liz stated while plopping down on her bed and opening up a book.

"You are so boring Elizabeth," Bex replied putting on a pouty face. "You aren't going to be this boring all break are you?"

"Well it's the first day of break Bex and I'm tired," Liz said not looking up from her book. Everyone knew not to look into Bex's eyes when she was pouting. Her puppy eyes were deadly.

"You don't have to come if you don't want too. Cammie and Macey will do," Bex answered turning her gaze to them.

Cammie held her hands up in surrender.

"Eh, I have nothing better to do anyways," Macey replied shrugging.

"Don't even bother. You won't be able to pull it off without me," Liz stated still reading her book.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bex replied sharply while whirling around to face her.

"It's suppose to mean you do not have the necessary IQ to be able to pull off whatever 'mission' you have in your head without me," Liz said looking up at Bex and raising an eyebrow.

All three girls started at her wordlessly and baffled.

"Wha-?" Liz started before being jumped on by Bex.

"You little twit," Bex said before assaulting Liz with tickles.

Macey joined in.

Cammie couldn't help, but burst out laughing. She hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. Weeks had gone by since Macey's coma incident and all four girls had gotten closer. She couldn't help, but feel a pang in her chest; Zach and her had not talked since that day and Cammie knew for a fact that he had told Macey that he loved her.

The door slammed open and Grant strode in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Girl on girl action and no one invited me?" Grant said. His loud booming voice projecting across the room.

"That's revolting Grant," Macey said while throwing a pillow at his face.

He caught it just before it hit. "Macey, Macey, Macey. Violence is not the answer," Grant responded wriggling his finger at her.

Macey gave him the finger.

"Language McHenry," Zach scolded while striding into the room Jonas at his heels.

"Speaking of which, what are you three doing here?" Bex asked placing a hand on her hip and glancing at Cammie. "I thought your mom said it was just us this winter break."

"I distinctly remember saying 'don't quote me on that'," Cammie answered.

"Well that doesn't explain what they're doing here."

"Well that doesn't explain what they aren't doing here."

Bex huffed.

"What are you not glad to see me Bex?" Grant asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not particularly," Bex responded glaring at him.

Liz snorted.

"Well that hurts," Grant said placing his hand over his heart in an overly dramatic gesture.

"No, but really. All jokes aside, what are you doing here?" Macey demanded looking up at Jonas. The only reasonable boy in the trio.

"Well, my parents decided to go on a cruise this Christmas with the rest of my family and I wasn't invited so I'm stuck here. Grant's an idiot and missed his flight. Unfortunately there aren't any others that are available and reasonably priced so his parents decided to let him stay here. And Zach? Well Zach has no other place to go." Jonas explained shrugging at the end.

Cammie's eyes wandered to Zach's, and once their eyes met she couldn't pull away.

"I'm hungry," Grant stated after a moment of silence. Everyone was processing Jonas's little speech.

Bex rolled her eyes.

"When are you not?" Macey replied coldly.

Liz's stomach grumbled. "Me too," She said grinning up at him. "Maybe there's something in the kitchen to eat."

"You want me to go with you?" Jonas asked.

She nodded.

"Well I might as well come too before you dimwits finish the food," Bex said while walking over to the door. She turned at Macey with a raised eyebrow.  
Macey shrugged and followed her out. Everyone else trailing behind them.

The door shut with an audible click. Cammie and Zach just stayed staring at each other.

Cammie was the first to look away.

Zach slowly walked towards her. He placed his hands on either side of her closing her in.

"Zach," She said softly.  
"Cammie," He replied gently.

She looked up at him and stared into his eyes searching.

He held her gaze and after a moment gently placed his lips on hers.

Her lips felt on fire. She knew that he meant to be gentle, but the moment that his lips met hers she felt him lose control. His lips claimed hers with a burning passion. She felt her skin burning with the sensation of the kiss.

She pulled away.

He looked at her, his eyes trained on her lips.

"What are you doing Zach?" She whispered softly.

"I thought it was fairly obvious," Zach replied while an easy smile.

"No, that's not what I meant," Cammie said pushing him off of her. "Stop suffocating me for a second and let me think."

He stared at her wordlessly.

"You told Macey that you loved her Zach," Cammie stated watching his face for a reaction, but his face was a mask. "What does that mean for us?"

"It means that I love her Cammie," Zach said. When he saw that Cammie was turning to leave he gently grabbed her wrist. "But I love you more."

Cammie's breath hitched as he brought her wrist up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it.

"I love you Cameron Ann Morgan." He restated staring at her in the eyes.

"But you told her-"

"I told her I love because I do, but I realize that it's more in a brother/sister way. I know that's sort of messed up, but it's the truth. She knows it and I know it." Zach interrupted her.

"But-"

"No more 'buts' Cammie. I love you. The only question is if you love me," Zach interrupted once again his eyes searching hers.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"You mess me up, you know that? My feelings and emotions get all knotted up inside when I'm around you," She said looking up at him.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Zach replied tilting his head to the side.

"I'm not sure yet," Cammie stated before kissing him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she tangled her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," He whispered in her ear before nibbling on it and claiming her lips once again.

They were so wrapped in each other, they failed to see the door knob turning open before it was too late.

"Hey look guys! Live porn!" Grant shouted grinning cheekily.

Zach and Cammie ignored him.

Bex slapped Grant in the head and slowly closed the door behind her.

_The end_

**Kay before you all start yelling at me. I think I might make a sequel for what happens in Christmas break, but if you don't want me too then I won't. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but any excuse I give will sound stupid and annoying. **

**Here's the deal, if I do make a sequel how many of you will be interested in reading it AND do you think I should start it before OR after I leave for three weeks. If I start before the three weeks (which is from today until Saturday) then I won't update for three weeks. If I start after the three weeks you have to wait three weeks for the start of the sequel.  
**

**Um, so don't hate me please. I really do love you guys. :)**

**Review?  
**


End file.
